Hyrule Times
by CrazygurlMadness
Summary: They’d both gone down their own paths, which had, for some reason, been parallel, if distanced. Both had moved to become heads of their corporations, and both had had rising competitors whom had been taken out—in similar fashions too. Zelink, AU.
1. Part 1

**Hello everyone! Here's my little Christmas present for 2005! This story, divided in two parts, is entitled Hyrule Times and it's my pride and joy. Okay, I'm exaggerating, but you get my point.**

**I worked for roughly five months, on and off. So I'm time for Christmas. I'll be working on more Zelink fiction, so you might want to keep an eye out.**

**Lil' notes: The dates are slightly unconventional. The month of Hexember is not a real month (you could have guessed) but it is the sixth month of a year of ten months (Primember, Biember, Triember, Tetraember, Quintember, Hexember, September, October, November and December). As for the year, I figured it was the 367th year of the 2nd age. And what does that mean? Nobody knows. **

**About Castleton: It's divided into four sections like Clock Town, only these sections are much bigger than those of Clock Town. I don't focus on East or South Castleton much. In West Castleton is Time Corp. and in North Castleton is the W.I.S.E. Building.**

**That's pretty much it.**

**Warning:** Innuendos**, I guess. Some** language**. Meh. Nothing major here either. I'm not strong on the cusses or vulgarity.**

**Anyway. Enjoy!**

**Hyrule Times  
****Part 1/2  
****By CM**

_Monday, Hexember 3rd, 367.  
__8:29 AM.  
__Subrosia Café, North Castleton._

"Hyrule Times," Malon London read, legs crossed under the table she shared with her two friends. Her elbows pinned the newspaper to the table and she was reading over the rim of her mug of coffee. Her thick red hair, tumbling in soft curls over her shoulders, accentuated her full lips and her bright, laughing, blue eyes. "In the headlines, two murders, a car pile-up, the opening of a theatre and—here's what interests us—a special feature: 'Top Ten Most Eligible Bachelors in Hyrule'."

Zelda Harkinian, highly amused, licked her lips and took a small bite of her muffin, which she'd dipped into her cappuccino grande. Her long blonde hair, undulating slightly, had been pulled up into a tight bun, to ward off any possible frizzy moments. Her heart shaped lips, only lightly coloured, stretched into a smile, to prove that the brightness in her light blue eyes was indeed due to good humour. She smothered a laugh and shot Anju Stoke a tiny grin. The latter smiled back gently, soft brown eyes focused on her morning pastry, even as she brushed aside her short, shoulder length brown hair. She took a soft sip of her latte, and waited for Malon to finish turning the newspaper pages.

Finally, Malon found the features section, and grinned. "Ooh, colour pictures included. All right. Let's start with number ten."

She brought a slender finger to the first column, on which the picture of a very young man, who had probably only recently turned eighteen, with cropped red hair, glared at the photographer, as though he was annoyed. Malon raised a thin brow, reading aloud.

" 'Mido Green. Nineteen. Has inherited only recently of the fortune of his grandparents, Mr. And Mrs. Koroks, owners of Hyrule's most successful wood industries. Currently finishing his studies, Mido Green says he intends to study economics and follow his parents' and grandparents' leads. Cute to bits, this fine young man awaits only a tree lover to complete the portrait of his ideal life.' "

"Too young," both Zelda and Anju commented. Then, Zelda furrowed a brow, craning her neck to see his picture a bit better.

"Well, he'd be sort of cute if I was his age, but I guess what makes him eligible is his money, right?"

"You know it. Alright, number nine is a bit more to our taste."

Indeed, the picture was that of a dark skinned, brooding, serious looking man, with long, dark hair and broad shoulders.

" 'Evan Keys. Twenty-seven. Genius pianist and talented composer, Evan Keys made a fortune selling his first CD, entitled _'Flow'_, which sold worldwide for a sum surpassing the million rupees. Subsequently, his single _'Deep'_, as well as the sequel to _Flow_, entitled _'Soaring High'_, in association with the group Indigo, both sold for six thousand and twelve thousand respectively. If his music doesn't catch you, his tall-dark-and-handsome looks will.' "

"I loved _Soaring High_," Anju gushed. "Keys and the Indigo did such a good job mixing it together!"

"The guy's handsome and loaded. I wouldn't mind hooking up with him," Malon smirked. "But just wait until you hear number eight." She cleared her throat, motioning to a picture of a large man, looking from below thick brows directly at the cameraman. His lips were barely pulled into a smile, but he looked like he found the whole thing very amusing. " 'Darmani Stonefist. Thirty-four. The name sounds familiar? No wonder. You saw him before, smashing people to the ground in the middle of a ring, then raising his arms in victory. And victory it is! At thirty-four years of age, Darmani Stonefist has already gathered a sum equal to 1.5 million rupees and has been in more romantic affairs than is safe to say. Could you be the first one to make him beg for mercy?' "

"I hope not," Zelda laughed.

Malon giggled and continued, now reading the text beside another picture. This one showed pale young man, with hair so long it fell well over his eyes, passed his chin. He wasn't dressed with class, sporting instead a white, sleeveless shirt. He was doing a 'peace' sign with a lazy smile. " 'Japas Marine,' " Malon read. " 'Twenty-six. Bassist of the group Indigo and worth a good two million, Japas Marine has written and played songs for the Indigo ever since its creation seven years ago. His lazy looks hide a passionate heart—or so his best-known solo, _Won't Let You Down_, declares. Perhaps the one to catch his heart will be awarded a winning song?' "

"Hm," Anju nodded, "That'd be nice. But don't they all seem somewhat unstable as romantic partners? Either with no experience, too much experience, or crazed careers?"

"Wait, you haven't seen this one." Malon showed them the picture of a huge man, with a wide grin and a good face, with wild hair and a thick tan. He sported a business suit that seemed too tight, but he didn't look too bothered by it. " 'Darunia Goroni. Thirty-seven. This strong looking man owns mines in the Death and Snowhead Mountains, which represent around 4 million rupees' worth, and a large mansion overlooking Hyrule Plain. Accomplished and good-natured, this tycoon's life still won't be complete without you by his side!' "

"He looks like a good guy, but he's too old for my taste," Zelda thoughtfully mumbled, before perking up. "Well, five down, five to go. What are you waiting for?"

Malon was smiling sarcastically at the next picture. "This one's really handsome. Too bad he's a jerk." The picture was that of a tall, olive skinned, red haired man, with sharp eyes and a large smirk. " 'Ganondorf Dragmire. Twenty-nine. This western tycoon has most certainly caught your eye, and with cause. His financial sense of intuition, his powerful corporation and his desire to expand have made him one of the most prominent figures in today's economy. Armed with good looks and the equivalent of seven million rupees, he'll need someone to keep him company in that huge palace of his!' Now that's someone I wouldn't mind getting with."

"Yeah," Anju agreed wryly, "He looks like a catch."

"Not my style," Zelda shrugged, avoiding the subject. "Who's next?"

But Malon didn't answer. Instead, her eyes were glued to number four's picture, awed. His longish blonde hair, brushed to the side and falling in his reddish brown eyes, coupled with square, if not broad, shoulders were enough to make her jaw drop. He also happened to sport a wide grin and a thumbs up sign. Finally, she said, "Oh my Din. This guy is so handsome."

"Read it! Read it!"

Gladly, she did. " 'Sheik Strike,' " she read excitedly. " 'Twenty-five. Silver screen star and stand-up comic, Sheik Strike has been on the scene for four years already, starting with his increasingly popular teen humour show, _Somebody Forgot Their Pants_, which was unknowingly the prelude to his next hilarious satirical cartoon series, _Queasy & Cheesy_, that reached a wider audience and won him a prize for humour show of the year. Worth seven million rupees, this cute and perseverant young man is sure to keep you entertained!' "

"Farore," Zelda laughed, "I loved _Queasy and Cheesy_. The one time he joked about royals… I was afraid I'd die of heart failure, I was laughing so hard."

"I hadn't seen him before. I didn't know he was this cute," Malon appreciatively commented. "Oooh, number three isn't bad either."

They looked at the picture of a tanned young man, with sharp features and long, blue-tipped bangs in a mess. He had a styled shark tattoo on his shoulder, which was visible from the ripped sleeves of his black shirt. He smirked at the camera, as though he was winning a game.

" 'Mikau Blue,' " Malon read. " 'Twenty-six. Lead singer and guitarist of Indigo. If Japas didn't get you, Mikau Blue will. Worth eight million rupees, he kept the Indigo rising on top of pop lists for as long as they've been around. His first solo–-which came out last month, entitled _'Killing Me'_—has already sold ten thousand copies, a number added to the sales of Indigo's _Long Run_, _There & Back_ and _Panic Control_, albums which had done well enough on their own. He's studly, he's up, he's rising, he's yours.' "

"Uh-huh. Well, who's left?"

Malon appreciatively showed them number two, a young, dark haired man, eyes a mix between red and brown. He stared intently at the camera, with only a trace of a smile on his features. His eyes didn't seem annoyed, however. Though he wasn't built, he was tall, with square shoulders. He wore a tight t-shirt and his hands looked like they'd been shoved into his pockets. Anju's eyes were fixed on him.

" 'Kafei Dotour,' " Malon read slowly. " 'Twenty-four. Worth nine million rupees and our current president's independent son, Kafei Dotour studied at the Hyrulian University in Termina before coming back to his homeland to help his father run his campaign. Yes, Kafei Dotour studied publicity and economics, and has started a blooming company near home. His friendship with our number one bachelor does help to place him high on our list. You know he's the one.' "

"He's cute," Anju longingly said. "It's really too bad he's every woman's dream date."

Zelda grinned, then sighed. "I guess there's no one there for me, huh?"

Malon shot her a reproachful look. "Pep up, ladies," she ordered. "We're down to number one, so don't get all disappointed. And Zellie, I know you have a thing for blue eyes."

"Show me," Zelda demanded, gazing at the final picture, which had been enlarged compared to the others. Her jaw dropped.

Smirking back at her, with dirty blonde hair cut in thick strands, a chaotic crop, and dark blue eyes twinkling amusedly, Hyrule's number one bachelor looked like candy. From the broad shoulders to the tight business shirt, the first buttons of which had been untied to show his collarbone, and tie loose enough to look casual, to the silver earring high on the side of his ear, he was apparently a free spirit. Even his smile was perfect, with a tiny dimple on his left cheek.

Her heart thumped. She knew him.

Malon grinned, ogling him as much as Anju and Zelda.

" 'Link Forester. Twenty-five. Our Number One selection by a long run, Link Forester has made his place in today's world through a clever set of affiliations and contracts, which led him to be the founder of Time Corporations four years ago. The name rings a bell? No wonder. Dealing with banal household objects or high-tech military technology, Time Corporations have a grip on Hyrule's world so important that Link Forester is calculated to be worth at the least twelve million rupees.

'But you've done the math, haven't you? At twenty-one he'd have created this company? Not so unbelievable. This tech mogul is both an accomplished businessman and genial software engineer: he graduated from Hyrule's University quicker than anyone in the past four generations. Upon being asked what he aimed to do now that he'd gotten more than most Hylians will ever get in their lifetimes, Link Forester answered that he'd continue holding benefits for the indigent and the children of war. His words being, 'I want to continue helping society. I'm not ready to retire, I'm not ready to sit back and watch, especially when I have the power to change things.' Could Link Forester be the perfect man? We'll let you decide.' "

"Zelda? You look like you ate something weird."

Malon looked up at Zelda. It was true, Zelda looked pale.

Her only answer was to take a long gulp of coffee. Tentatively, Anju said, "I'll say, this Link Forester person does sound like he's the ideal man."

"It's a lie," Zelda hoarsely said.

Stunned, Malon and Anju turned to look at her.

_

* * *

Monday, Hexember 3rd, 367.  
__9:47 AM.  
__Time Corporations Building, West Castleton._

Link Forester, lounging in his executive chair, swivelled from side to side, extremely amused. Sitting in a straight chair with his feet propped up on the desk, facing him though his eyes were closed, was Mikau Blue. Sitting on the desk, legs crossed, completely disregarding the paperwork he was crushing, Sheik Strike cocked his head to the side, furrowing a brow and looking at the article in the newspaper.

Leaning against the wall, Kafei Dotour gazed with a grin at Link, who still cackled from time to time, after his earlier hilarity.

"Happy, I guess?"

"You have no idea."

"So," Mikau mumbled, his voice smooth with training, "Would you mind explaining me why it was so important that I participate in this little publicity stunt?"

Link opened his mouth to speak, but then burst into wild, uncontrolled cackles again. Sheik, hardly looking up from the newspaper, muttered, "I never thought a guy could get so giddy with evil."

"That's because you never spoke with Ganondorf Dragmire," Kafei smirked, dragging a chair over to Mikau's side but addressing himself to Sheik.

Sheik turned to look at Kafei, ignoring Link who was still grinning widely. "Maybe, but he's beginning to scare me."

Kafei shrugged, slumping in the chair without care and said, to Mikau, "It's about a bet he made five years ago with this girl. He'd finished his studies early and all—you know the story—and was headed out into the world, and out of nowhere, this girl comes and tells him to take life easy. You know, not to take it by storm and everything. Anyway, so Link answers—Link, what did you tell her?"

Link looked up from the newspaper he'd taken from Sheik with a wide grin. In the large, high ceiling office, out the windows of which Castleton could be seen from up high, with its skyscrapers and rooftops and avenues, some of the four men looked a bit out of place. Link, with his polo shirt and slacks wasn't too alien to the place. Kafei, with his tie not even knotted, could still be acceptable, but Mikau, in chained, black leather pants, with a net shirt and a heavy metallic dog collar, was unusual. And Sheik, sporting a faded t-shirt that had once said 'Bite Me' and old, ripped and faded jeans, looked below the dress code, to say the least. Both of them had gotten away with it because of their friendship with the CEO, Link Forester.

But Link had forgotten he was CEO. To him, they were his old buddies, guys he'd become friends with after meeting in particular circumstances, and people he respected. Which was why he explained, with satisfaction, exactly why they had all made appearances in that day's Hyrule Times' Special Feature.

"I told her, 'If I can, I will, and I can, so what do you think I'll be doing?' "

Kafei grinned. "She had the nerve to roll her eyes, and say, 'You think you're all that, just because you've finished school before everyone else? I'm sure you're not getting any further than any of us.' So Link says, and this part is what concerns us today, gentlemen…"

" 'You don't have to believe me, princess, but I know for a fact that I will appear in the newspaper before you ever will. And not for the obituaries either.' "

"So they made a bet," Kafei concluded. "The many clauses of which were signed by Link and the girl. I haven't even seen the document, but they both have a copy. Basically, or so Link told me, they said that the one to lose would have to admit their defeat publicly, and then pay the other."

"How much?" Mikau asked lightly.

Link grinned. "Secret. That's the part I'd rather not define at this moment in time."

"Who was this girl?" Sheik asked. "And why haven't you told us more about her before? You know, on account of the life-altering contract and all."

Link smiled secretively. "She's what I would call an old acquaintance. What Kafei said, about her coming out of nowhere, is a bit exaggerated. I'd known her for a while. But enough about this." He stood from his executive chair, still smiling widely. "I can't go around revealing all my secrets to my audience. Where will the magic be?"

"I think," Sheik flatly said, though he looked highly amused, "that Kafei, Mikau and I know a whole lot more about audiences than you ever will."

"True, my friend," Link said, "But Kafei's ads always end with the name of the product he sells, your jokes don't last more than a few minutes each, and Mikau's songs are known by heart all over the world. I am the only one whose intrigue has no known ending, has lasted for five years, and is unpredictable. Which is why I am, without a doubt, the most interesting case you'll have ever observed."

"You're taking the chaos theory a bit too far."

"I like that," Mikau thoughtfully said. "Chaos theory. I could make songs about that or something. I need to talk to Japas about it."

"See? I even inspire those who know more about audiences than I do!" Link cheerfully exclaimed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find that contract in my folders, so I'll be retreating. What do you say we meet again later today? Say, right after my afternoon meetings and right before Mikau's concert and Sheik's stand-up show?"

"Which you have yet to see," Sheik added. Link waved a hand dismissingly, his grin still wide.

"Later, Sheik. First things first: we're off to conquer the world."

"Yeah. Sure. Keep your pants on."

_

* * *

Monday, Hexember 3rd, 367.  
__12:09 PM.  
__Forester family home, Castleton suburbs._

He dug through the file cabinet in his parents' attic, coughing at the dust he stirred up. Piled in disarray, corners damaged, his old books had gathered a visible layer of dust. He'd pulled open the first drawer of the file cabinet, rummaging from folder to folder, searching amidst the old university transfers and notifications, wondering why in the world he'd bothered keeping them in the first place.

Taking a breath, he paused, looking into the drawer speculatively. His heart was beating faster now, as doubts began filling his mind. Was it lost? Had he done a mistake in placing it?

Resolute, he dug into the drawer and folders again.

"Sweetie?" He'd forgotten his mother had been downstairs. He turned.

"Oh, hi, Mom."

She leaned against the doorway, peering at her adult son. "What are you looking for?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders, sneezing on the cloud of dust. "It's, um, well, it's a long story. But don't worry, I'm fine."

"You're not in trouble, are you?" She asked, and he expected her to waggle her finger at him. But she didn't. "I hope you didn't do something silly, now."

"I didn't," he smiled. "In fact, it's not even negative. It's positive." He grinned. "Extremely positive."

"Really?" She looked amused at her son's antics. "What? Have newspapers gotten a liking for you? How many articles were you asked for now?" She sighed, and looked hopeful. "Or perhaps you met a nice girl? Please tell me you're going to provide me with grandchildren soon."

He looked a bit out of place, pressing his lips together to avoid saying something she wouldn't like.

"Actually," he finally settled for saying, "It does relate to the article in the newspaper. And it does have something to do with a girl. But not in the way you're thinking."

"I read that article today. I'm so proud of you," she said. "But I'd also like it if you married a good girl before I die."

"Right now, Mom, it's not—"

"Your priority, I know. But will it ever be?"

He was getting a bit annoyed. "Mom, I'm out to settle something that started when I was still in school, alright?"

"That's old," she said. "But in what way does this have to do with a girl, hm? If you got her pregnant, young man, I'm warning you—"

"I didn't get anyone pregnant, Mom! And if it's so important to you, I'm talking about Zelda Harkinian! Zelda Harkinian, okay?"

"Zelda—Oh, Zelda! I remember her! Such a sweet girl… It always surprised me how the two of you never got together. You seemed so very alike. Why aren't you talking to her anymore? I liked her, she was a good girl."

"It's a long story, Mom, I told you."

"Well, if it's so complicated, then don't tell me. But do me a favour and don't hurt that poor girl. You know she's been going through a lot of trouble with that company of hers."

Link frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Mrs. Forester sighed. "Well, that man, Ganondorf Dragmire, I think—I never really liked him—, he offered her to buy the company for two billion rupees. And she refused, so now he's pressuring her into selling by cutting off all her suppliers. There's rumour of a nervous breakdown on the horizon for her. Or at least bankruptcy."

Link was silent for a long moment, then, in a soft voice, "I didn't know that."

"Anyway, if it's all the same to you, I'd appreciate it if you didn't make her life worse. I liked her; she was always so polite and giving… Oh, I know! Why don't you buy back all the companies that Dragmire bought, just to make her life easier?"

He snapped out of his pensive mood in time to say, "I can't do that, Mom. I'd need to run it by my admin board."

She sighed. "I see. Of course… Well then, what are you looking for?"

_

* * *

Monday, Hexember 3rd, 367.  
__8:12 PM.  
__Zelda Harkinian apartment, East Castleton._

"…That's when I realized…there wouldn't be any because the only way to get that key to work was if I had the right combination in the first place!"

The audience's laughter was distant. In her mind, Zelda wasn't listening to the show. Lounging on her couch in pyjamas, with the remote loosely hanging from her hand, she was like in a daze. Constantly in her line of sight, always on the corner of her eye, the newspaper clipping sneered at her. Link Forester's picture, its colours greyish in the artificial lights, was like a magnet, drawing her eyes back to it constantly.

When was the last time she'd looked at him? Really looked at him, and not at his ever-rising company graphs? When was the last time she'd heard his voice, unobstructed by static and clouded by specific terms?

Had she even bothered to make contact with him ever since he'd left University, ready to take on a world that had turned out to not only be accessible to him, but also fairly small in comparison?

Not really. The answer came to her accusingly, reminding her that she had no excuse, save for that argument they'd had upon parting ways.

It haunted her now, how his eyes had flashed as she spoke, how he had suddenly taken on a guarded attitude and put up a wall that had never come down again. And it stung, somehow, to think that she had caused the situation on her own, because of a petty wish, because he'd left her behind to face the world without her.

But what sort of friend did that to another anyway? Letting them down? It was the only question keeping her afloat, the only justification for her to stay above depression.

They'd both gone down their own paths, which had, for some reason, been parallel, if distanced. Both had moved to become heads of their corporations, and both had had rising competitors whom had been taken out—in similar fashions too. It was as though their actions were mirror images of the other's.

Except now…

"_You don't have to say things like that, Zelda."_

Now…

"_I thought you'd be happy about it."_

Now, things had changed.

"_What do you mean, take life easy? Zel', my life hasn't even started yet. Besides, I have the ability to take it on. If I can, I will. And I can. What do you think I'm going to do?"_

He'd taken a step forward.

"_I don't think I'm all that. I think I'm Link, and I think I can do this. And it's too bad you don't think so, princess."_

She, in turn, had taken a step backward.

"_You don't have to believe me, princess, but I'm telling you. I'm going to make my life worthwhile. I'm pretty sure I'll appear in newspapers before you ever do. And not for the obituaries either, which might be an okay second for you, I suppose."_

Hurt had slapped her hard in the face. And anger, then. He'd mirrored her, as always.

"_I don't think you'd do the same, on the contrary. And your company doesn't count. Neither would mine, once I get one—and I will, believe me. What counts, Zelda, is that you and I, we're going to appear in the newspapers for _us_, not numbers, not contracts. _Us_. And I'm going to beat you to it."_

His words had been laced with tension and venom, but even more so ire at her. It had made her slow down and realize.

"_You know what? Let's make a bet. You'd like that? Yeah, I thought so. We'll make a bet. Meet me tomorrow at the Café. Once we're done settling it, we part ways. Five years from now, sweetheart: that's our delay to become famous. And then, screw clean methods. I'll have my face in the newspapers just so I can wipe that confident smile off yours."_

They'd never be the same again.

"_If—no. When. When I win, here's what we'll do…"_

What they'd do.

Her doorbell rang.

The remote fell from her hand.

_

* * *

Monday, Hexember 3rd, 367.  
__8:14 PM.  
__Deku Palace, West Castleton._

"To our Sexy Bachelor Success," Sheik grinned, and his glass collided with his three companions'. "Hopefully, I won't be discriminated for being worth the less and coming in dead last of the four of us."

"We'll put up with you," Kafei said, faking generosity. "After all, we can't have all that spare money go to waste, right? I mean, it really annoys me when I go to the bathroom and find rupees all over the place."

"Jerk," Sheik sneered.

"I'm sure your shit is worth money," Mikau said, "but I'm not in the mood to know more than that."

"Guys, guys," Link easily said, leaning back in his chair, savouring his drink, "take it easy. This is my treat—Remember? So stop pissing Sheik off about money he doesn't have, will you?"

"I do have money, bastard!"

"Hey, relax, we don't look down on the little people, so don't worry."

Sheik glared at Kafei, who stared right back. Eventually, both of their faces stretched into grins. Sheik leaned back, taking a small sip of his champagne. "You're still a jerk," he mumbled onto the rim.

"That's okay, because at least _I_ can pay people to forget about it."

"Okay, now you're an uber jerk."

Link sighed lazily, tuning them out and gazing around at the lavishly decorated restaurant. Reserved only for the elite of society, it served food and drinks that could be afforded, therefore, only by the elite of society. He didn't really like the place. The food was good, but served so impeccably that he always felt like it was a bad idea to eat it, like it wasn't meant to be eaten: only looked upon.

On the other hand, the view was impeccable. It overlooked the skyscrapers, and down below, he could see the busy avenues, windows brimming with money, expensive artists and designers, and the lights all winking on as the evening turned into night. For most strollers, the good time of day had only just started.

He caught himself staring at his reflection in the window, dark and silent in the middle of light and sound. His vision focused alternately between his own face and the buildings beyond, all illuminated and unnatural.

So he was here, celebrating a victory that had taken five years in coming. A victory he'd known was his the moment he'd bet on it.

Yet… Why couldn't he help but wonder at what she was doing that very instant? What his mother had told him, earlier that day, came back to murmur in his ear that he should feel ashamed for remembering something so unimportant. Something that dated back to five years...

Five years! How long had it been since he'd last seen her, heard her voice and looked into her eyes? How long since he'd wondered at her hair, or held her hand?

Five years.

"Hey, Link." He snapped out of it and grinned at Kafei, who was leaning onto the table carelessly, observing Sheik's fabric napkin origami. "Want to make a toast? Sheik got his turn, so now it's your honour. But make it short, I have a smart one already."

Forgetting about his sombre thoughts, Link rose his glass, and was joined by his friends. He furrowed a brow in thought, and finally said, "To victory."

"Short and to the point," Kafei nodded. "To victory!" He repeated.

"To victory," both Mikau and Sheik smirked.

"I'm having a thought here," Sheik said, ignoring Kafei's barb ("Wow, that's new!"). "Have you ever noticed how all four of our names contain the letter 'K'?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Mikau mumbled lazily.

Deliberately ignoring the comment, Sheik grinned and wrote down on the tablecloth, disregarding the property damage, "We're the Four Ks."

"The forKs?" Kafei blinked, grinning. "Hey, look at me! I'm a fork!"

"Forget it," Sheik said, shooting Link a helpless look. "Just get on with your toast, Fork."

"That was possibly the weirdest interlude I ever witnessed. Yet, somehow, I cannot seem to find it completely random," Link said in mock wonder.

"To our greatness, our perfect-ness and just about everything else we incarnate," Kafei declared.

"Does that include your pathological disorder?" was Sheik's question.

"No."

"Oh. Okay, then."

Mikau rolled his eyes, and raised his glass as well. "To the love of our fans, without which we wouldn't even have made the list."

"Well, Link's money helped—"

"No."

"Okay."

"What am I doing here?" Link joked lightly. "Get me out of here!"

"That's it. Man overboard. Don't you feel ashamed, Kafei, for your actions?" Sheik said, the way a mother would scold a teenager.

"Drink up, gentlemen," was Kafei's laughing response.

But Link didn't part his lips when the champagne surged to meet them. He paused, and was struck with a thought. None of his companions realized that he didn't drink from his flute.

_

* * *

Monday, Hexember 3rd, 367.  
__8:18 PM.  
__Zelda Harkinian apartment, East Castleton._

"Oh my God," Zelda wheezed, "Malon, you scared the hell out of me. Don't do that again!"

Malon looking less concerned than annoyed, put down her purse on Zelda's table and asked, "What, you mean ring your doorbell? Zelda, don't tell me you've gone paranoid—wait, has that crazy window freak killer been released from prison?"

Zelda shook her head pathetically. "No."

"Well then what? Are you afraid that big guy Ganon will come by to molest you?"

Zelda's suddenly sullen look made Malon raise her hands, eyes a bit wider than usual. "I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry I reminded you of that company thing—Sorry."

"It's alright," Zelda breathed. "I've got to face it anyway. My company's going down."

"No, Zellie, you'll be just fine." Malon paused, awkward. "So, if you're not depressed because of that, then why? Are you afraid Link My-Desk-Is-Bigger-Than-Your-Desk Forester is going to drop by, asking for money? He wouldn't be above it, but I'm sure he won't. He probably thinks you and I are too low for his presence or something. Urgh, just thinking about that guy pisses me—Zel?"

"Sorry, Malon, but I—I'm really not in the mood for talk right now."

Malon frowned a bit, gazing at Zelda with sympathy. She pressed her lips together, flopping down on the couch. "Alright, then, I won't talk. What the—?"

Malon tugged a wrinkled paper out from between Zelda's fingers. It was only exhaustion that kept Zelda from letting her see it. Her friend, upon finding out what the sheet was about, raised her gaze to Zelda. "Zellie—This is terrible! How could you?"

Biting her lip, Zelda unblinkingly stared at her carpet, willing herself not to begin crying. Malon's arm wrapped itself around her shoulders and squeezed. They stayed silent for the longest time.

Underlined, on the sheet of paper, Zelda's copy of the contract, a single phrase spelled her end, like an menacing death sentence: '_Upon defeat, the loser owes his/her company to the winner._'

And below, both their signatures, curving on the lines, side by side, sealing the penalty.

_

* * *

Tuesday, Hexember 4th, 367.  
__10:26 AM.  
__Time Corporations Building, West Castleton._

"Loophole," Link mumbled for the tenth time to his empty and silent office. His eyes gazed into nothingness, and he formed the word again. "Loophole."

He picked his phone up, dialled a familiar number, and commanded a few things. Amounts of money were discussed briefly, and when he threw the phone back onto his cradle, he was grinning.

"Let's make this fair," he breathed, gazing at his copy of the contract amusedly. "Loopholes, princess. Do you know what that means? Can you find me?"

"You speak to sheets of paper, now?" Kafei's voice rang out. Link looked up, and smiled.

"I didn't hear you come in. And no, I don't. Usually. But then, aren't I a fascinating specimen of the Hylian kind?"

"Don't ask me," Kafei muttered. "I love women, and male specimens don't particularly interest me."

Link chuckled. "Ah, but I'm not speaking about my being a man. I'm speaking about my fascinating ways."

"You think too highly of yourself. And what is this thing about fair play? I heard you mention Zelda Harkinian's name. She's the one? What are you planning now?"

"You'll see in due time. But to give you a hint: why should I take victory without difficulty? I want to match our wits and strength. She is a resilient opponent, I'm sure, and defeating her by default beats defeating her after a long and difficult tug-of-war."

"You're digging your own grave," Kafei smirked. Link shrugged.

"I'm only evening out our chances. Now, you'll have to excuse me. I have an appointment to schedule with our dearest princess."

"Why do you call her that?"

Link blinked. He looked at Kafei quizzically. "You mean 'princess'? I don't know."

Kafei sighed, shaking his head. "I'm leaving for lunch in half an hour. Just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"I'll be there," Link absently said, leafing through his address book. Kafei rolled his eyes and left him to his own devices.

_

* * *

Wednesday, Hexember 5th, 367.  
__9:51 AM.  
__W.I.S.E. Building, North Castleton._

The morning sunlight creeped into Zelda's office, peaceful. A whole day yesterday without news of Link was very ominous indeed.

She needn't have worried.

"Miss Harkinian," a young woman, her secretary, breathed, knocking cautiously on Zelda's office door, "good morning. A Mister Link Forester called yesterday, requesting an appointment with you Friday evening. He said he'd like to discuss…" The secretary looked down at her tiny notepad. "… To discuss 'the contract'. He did not specify which one. He said you'd know. He said, 'To discuss the contract and catch up. My treat. Meet me at Rito's. I hope you still like chicken and meat in general and didn't start eating only at Zora's Hall. You know how I feel about sushi. Also, make sure to dress up. You may hate me, but could you try to not dress in a dishrag? I'll dress up just for you, princess. So that's Rito's, on Friday, at seven. Be there.' And he hung up, Miss. He said he didn't feel the need to speak to you in person. But you were out anyway."

Zelda rolled her eyes, looking annoyed on the outside, but feeling her guts twist inside.

The secretary looked unsure. "Should I call back to tell him you'll be there?"

"I'll be there." If only to slap him. Hard. "No need to call him back; but thank you for offering."

Puzzled, the secretary nodded and exited the room. She was pushed aside when Malon came in, holding the day's newspaper. The redhead was seething.

"Malon?" Zelda blinked, puzzled, when Anju came in, equally upset. The latest issue was shoved in her face.

"Please let me call the bastard who wrote this nonsense just so I can kill him," Malon said in a low, murderous voice.

Worried, Zelda took the paper from her friend's hands.

_

* * *

Wednesday, Hexember 5th, 367.  
__11:39 AM.  
__Time Corporations Building, West Castleton._

"Hyrule's Top Ten Most Eligible Bachelorettes," Sheik said, both eyebrows raised high on his forehead. "Have you gone mad, my friend?" And his tone told Link that he actually thought the idea brilliant.

Link shrugged. Kafei took the paper from Sheik. The four men were, once again, lounging in Link's large office.

On the paper, a picture of number ten, in colour, showed a pale haired, severe looking woman with a genuine smile and a tailored business suit and tie. Her hair was short, tied in a tight bun, and her vivid reddish brown eyes stared the photographer through. Her shoulders were square, and her ample chest was well hidden.

"Number ten," Kafei read. " 'Impa Shades. Thirty-six. Successful and well-known broker, she began from scratch and taught herself to understand stock motions. In late Tetramber last year, she correctly predicted the fall and, most importantly, the subsequent raise of Petroil shares prices, buying many for herself and thus growing to be worth nine hundred thousand rupees in less than a month. Perhaps intelligence seekers will be fulfilled with this woman?' "

"Hand me that," Sheik said, laughing. "Number nine. 'Ruto Watters, twenty-five." The picture was that of a slinky model, deep purple eyes smoky, with bright red lips pouting, as the tall, skinny beauty, pale skinned and long limbed, smirked at the observer, blue dyed hair blowing, as though influenced by a fan placed before her. "Beginning in catalogues at the age of sixteen, this beauty quickly moved onto the runways, where her main designers are _Spirit_, _DeZora_, and _Fountain_. From lingerie to intricate dresses, she's been through it all. Her moody attitude hides a passionate spirit. Worth a million, she's broken hearts. She's played with our eyes. She's out for you.' "

Mikau took the newspaper, and smiled lazily. "Your sister is number eight, Forester."

"I know. I thought I'd give her a little surprise. She loves top ten lists."

" 'Aryll Forester. Eighteen.' " Mikau read slowly, coolly, smiling. On the paper, the picture of a sweet looking blonde with long pigtails smiled at the viewer. Looking strikingly like her brother, the girl's eyes were the same as her sibling's. She was dressed in a classy uniform, as though she had been dragged into the picture right after school. She was grinning happily, a row of perfect white teeth forming a smile that looked like her brother's. She was girly, but there was no doubt that she and Link were of the same family. " 'Younger sister of Link Forester, our number one bachelor, this girl has not only a rich brother, but also many shares of various successful companies to her name. Currently studying in marketing, she intends to start her own company someday. A travel lover, she'll go anywhere for a nice view. Keep an eye open: she'll turn into a beautiful tycoon!' "

"That's a nice thing to say," Kafei smiled. Link grinned.

"The reporter owes me," he said, right before his smile turned to a frown. "And Stal also happens to have a crush on my sister."

"Stal?" Sheik took the paper, looking at the writer's name. "Hey, you're a friend with this guy? I didn't know you knew Stal Child. He's that freelancer, right? What happened?"

"A long story," Link sighed. "Aryll and I were in Termina—she for fun, and I for work—and the guy was at the customs, unable to get back into the country for various administrative reasons. I pulled a few strings. And he and my sis' sympathized. I'm not too pleased."

"You wouldn't be," Kafei chuckled. "You value your sister too much to let her go. Even to a good guy like Stal Child."

Link said nothing, ignoring the good-hearted laughs of his friends with a scowl. Finally, Sheik, read, "Number seven. 'Saria Woods. Nineteen.' " The picture was that of a green haired, perky looking young woman, with light blue eyes and a sweet grin. She wore a bright green shirt, and looked fairly gentle. Sheik read, " 'This young lady isn't all sweet smiles and cute words. You probably heard of her on the news, militating against the careless cut of Kokiri trees (_kokiris arbolus_), which she has aimed at making a protected species, using a personal fund of 1.5 million. Her most well known feat was to challenge Korok Industries by chaining herself to a century old Deku tree, affectionately surnamed Great Deku. Her success as an activist is known worldwide. Watch her make sparks fly.' "

"Please don't tell me that's your neighbour," Kafei mumbled into his hand, shaking his head.

Link grinned. "Alright, I won't."

"But isn't Korok Industries the property of that number ten in our guy list? Mido Green?" Sheik laughed.

Link nodded, still smiling. "Yep. And let's just say that Mido was impressed when he saw her." He rose an eyebrow meaningfully, and his friends snickered.

"Number six," Kafei sighed, taking the newspaper from Sheik. The next picture was that of a quiet looking young woman, whose warm brown eyes shone. She had small, shiny pink lips, and long lashes, as well as long light brown curly hair.

" 'Medli Flight. Twenty-one. You may not know her face, but you have without a doubt made use of her company. Owner by inheritance of Hyrule's most widespread private aerial mail company, she allows your mail to get to anyone, anywhere, in a record time. While she still needs help from her family to get things going, she intends to run it independently by the time she turns twenty-five. Worth two million rupees, she awaits only a charming prince to ship her off to dreamland.' "

"Cute," Sheik mumbled. "I didn't know it was owned by a woman."

"You learn new things every day, don't you?" Link grinned.

Sheik rolled his eyes, turning to Kafei, who seemed absorbed by the newspaper. "Hey, Kafei, hand me that, will you? What—Hey, Hyrule to Kafei." He frowned when Kafei didn't answer, and snatched the newspaper from the young man's fingers.

"Hey, I was reading that!" Kafei said, and the three others blinked upon realizing he looked flushed. Sheik glanced suspiciously at the number five. And his eyes widened. He suddenly understood Kafei's interest.

The picture was that of a shoulder length haired brunette, with soft brown eyes and a gentle gaze. She was dressed in a classical suit, with her sleeves rolled. Her skin was pale, healthy, but the style wasn't like the others'. It seemed she had been taken from archives instead of photographed specifically for the extra. In fact, it looked she was sitting in a café, reading a book, and wasn't well framed, as though it had been a quick shot.

" 'Anju Stoke,' " Sheik read. " 'Twenty-four. You know about Stoke Inn. An international company CEO, Anju Stoke is part of all the social circles, and not just thanks to her money either. A truly gentle-hearted woman, she has donated to many fundraisers and foundations, digging right out of her purse—which is estimated to be worth approximately 3.5 million. You can be sure that her slogan, '_To make you feel at home anywhere'_ will apply to any of her boyfriends!' "

Mikau glanced at the picture. "She's not bad at all. But I think we better not aim at her."

Sheik furrowed a brow. "What? Why not?"

Mikau smirked the smirk that had seduced all his fans. "Well, two things. She's best friends with the girl Forester is warring—Don't look so shocked, man. Dotour told us—and number two, Dotour has got the urge to hit on her."

They all turned to look at Kafei, who scowled, unable to be rid of his embarrassed flush.

"I never said anything."

"You dig her, man," Mikau said, tone final. "Hand me that. I saw number four. She looks hot."

" 'Lulu Singer. Twenty-six,' " Sheik said with a grin, handing the paper to Mikau, who smirked at the picture appreciatively. "My, my, has a girl finally caught the great Mikau Blue's eye?"

"Not sure yet, Strike, but let's see. Lulu Singer? I know her." The picture was that of a sensual looking woman, with a silky skin, lush red lips, a slip of a dress, with her arms crossed protectively, provocatively over her torso. She was smiling at the camera, deep purple eyes piercing, and electric blue streaks contrasting with the ebony black curls that otherwise tumbled over her shoulders.

Mikau's eyes drank her in with appraisal. He read, " 'If her looks didn't already get under your skin, then her smooth voice and sensual mood will definitely make you a fan. Starting at the age of fifteen, this woman made her way from the runways over to the music industry as a singer, quickly crowned discovery of the year. Her first album, '_Your Echo'_, sold for 3 million rupees in the first release month, quickly followed by five million rupees' worth sale of her second album, '_Midnight Dive'_, contribute to her incredible charisma and make her amongst the most observed women out there. Get her before she finds the one, lover boys.' "

"Got that, Mikau?" Sheik grinned.

"Yeah." Mikau grinned. "I'll be her lover boy anytime."

Kafei grabbed the newspaper, smiling. "Number three. 'Nabooru Spirit. Twenty-seven.' " The photograph was that of a dark skinned, red-headed woman, with sharp features and golden eyes. She stared at the viewer with slight annoyance but also the hint of a smirk. Her skin was as flawless as Lulu's had been, but it was ornamented with many big pieces of jewellery. It didn't look overdone on her, however.

" 'She played the devil's wife in '_Darkest Realm'_; she incarnated the deadly but charming Lolita in '_Seven Day Crew'_; she co-starred as the lovely housekeeper in '_Willow Hall'_; she starred as your average modern woman looking for love in '_Yours Truly'_—to name but a few! This sexy and witty young woman can keep an argument up with anyone, but focuses her energy on her acting career, which already earned her 5 million rupees, with only nine years of work! She waits for a stubborn guy who can hold his own against her: be that man!' "

Sheik took the newspaper from him, and was about to read about number two, when suddenly he froze, gawking at the image of a beautiful redhead, which, like Anju, had also been taken in the heat of a moment. She seemed unaware that a picture had been taken, but she smiled prettily, pale blue eyes shining brightly, even as she walked down the street with the one he guessed was Anju Stoke again. Her perfectly shaped body he approved of, and her pink lips he wanted to see a bit better. She was, to say the least, striking.

" 'Malon London. Twenty-three,' " he read slowly, even as Mikau snickered because of his apparent shock. " 'Owner of a good number of race stallions, as well as Hyrule's biggest dairy company, Miss London owns a ranch in Fields, where she tends to her own horses and cattle whenever she can afford the time. Caring, intelligent and sassy, she is also known for her sense of humour. Having once hosted a teen talk show, she quit because of her company, which gives her an approximate worth of seven million. Rumours say she waits for her knight in shining armour to sweep her off her feet—could that knight be you?' "

"I think Sheik would like to become a knight, Link. Shall we discourage him now or wait a while until we've had a good laugh out of it?" Kafei asked, face serious but eyes laughing.

"Shut up, Kafei. Besides," Sheik looked self-righteous, "I would make a great knight."

"It's payback for the comments you made earlier, penniless moron."

"For the last time, I have money, you re—"

"Gentlemen," Link raised a hand, mumbling, "calm down."

"Yeah, peace out, guys. I'm hitting on Lulu Singer, so we're even."

Sheik and Kafei turned to look at Mikau, and all three turned their heads to Link, who was hardly paying attention, looking out the window pensively. They smirked.

"Not quite," Sheik muttered. "But I would put my hand to the fire that he's got someone in mind. Like—oh, lookie that." He took the newspaper from where it was, on the desk. " Number one. 'Zelda Harkinian. Twenty-three.' "

At that, Link's eyes snapped back to the real world, to find his three friends expectantly waiting for his reaction. When he realized how they'd gotten him, he scowled, and they laughed.

"I hate you all."

"No, you don't. You're just feeling awful because we caught you fantasying about Zelda Harkinian," Sheik snickered.

Link rolled his eyes. "That's pushing it, Sheik. I was just wondering why her secretary didn't return my call."

"Her secretary?" Mikau frowned, still lounging in his chair, though Kafei and Sheik had looked startled. "Since when do you dig her secretary, Forester? I thought you digged the CEO."

"I _dig_ neither of them," Link said with exasperation. "I just asked the secretary to transmit a message to Zelda, and now I'm expecting an answer, but none is coming. And usually, she's right on the mark."

"It's been a couple of years, Forester. Maybe she changed."

"She didn't," Link said confidently. "I know her too well. It takes a lot for her to change."

"Whoa, deep back story, there."

"Well, check out this picture and tell me if she changed," Sheik said, handing the newspaper to Link. Slightly bigger than the others, her picture had been taken at some event, because she was obviously more dressed up than usual. Her dress fit her like a glove, and Link had to focus to remember to breathe. He wanted to tug at his collar—especially since, the way the picture had been taken, he had a good view of her low collar line—but didn't dare to. Her beautiful blonde hair shone like gold, and her vivid blue eyes were laughing. Her heart shaped pink lips were stretched into a smile. Her delicate hand held a champagne flute, and she was talking with a few people he couldn't see.

The picture, coupled with memories, made him feel warm and jealous of those who had deserved the smile.

"No," he said, his voice hoarse, though his eyes didn't leave the paper until Sheik snatched it from him, "she hasn't changed."

"Whoa, she must have been pretty damn annoying back then," Mikau whistled, "because let me tell you, that's not the sort of chick I'd split from. She's the bomb."

Link said nothing. Sheik smirked, and began to read out loud. " 'Our number one bachelorette for various excellent reasons, Zelda Harkinian is amongst the most famous women out there. Her worth estimated to be of 9.5 million rupees, she is also blessed with incredible good looks, uncommon intelligence, and a personality that many praise. In fact, rising four years ago upon creating her company, she has quickly come to compete with the old timers through a network of contacts and friends. Personally acquainted with most, if not all, of the bachelorettes in our list, she knows how to maintain a friendship.' "

"Oh, really?" Kafei smirked, glancing at Link, who was fixing his desk intently, showing no emotion.

" 'Graduate of Hyrule University, she has followed her father's footsteps and become a rich CEO. Her company, W.I.S.E.—Worldwide Interactions for Sector Enterprises—connects departments of associate companies, ensuring that efficiency is no longer an unknown. A series of reliable and fast links between projecting teams can be established simply and quickly thanks to W.I.S.E., no matter where they are, quickening the completion of programs, and attaining a greater result for a lesser cost.

'Building this empire of connections was no small task, but Zelda Harkinian not only managed: she also succeeded with flamboyant results. While we were unable to contact Miss Harkinian, we have no doubt that her main goal is simple: to go forward. Though various obstacles have risen in the past months for her, there is no concern in the common mind. Zelda Harkinian will make it, and we'll be there to see it. Perhaps you should think of snatching her while she is still single?' "

"Perhaps Link should let go of that pen now before it breaks?"

Sheik looked up. Indeed, Link was clutching his pen tightly. Mikau raised an eyebrow, but didn't move.

"Sorry," Link said, letting go of the pen. It fell back to his desk, and Link stood. "I… I'm going to get a drink."

He exited his office temporarily. Now, the three had raised eyebrows. Kafei picked the tortured pen up, and showed it to his companions.

The pen was bent. Not broken, but bent out of shape. Sheik smothered a grin, and Mikau sighed, shaking his head.

"Methinks our friend Link has a few things on his mind," Kafei declared sardonically, unable to hold back a smile.

_

* * *

Wednesday, Hexember 5th, 367.  
__1:34 PM.  
__W.I.S.E. Building, North Castleton._

"Calm down, Malon."

"Give me that phone," Malon commanded, fury still lacing in her voice. "Give me that effing phone!"

Zelda knew that if Malon still had enough constraint not to cuss, then she also could resist the urge to kill. She held the phone out of range anyway.

"Calm down," she ordered her friend. "We do or say nothing before we get a clear word from our boards. Give me a second." She looked through the list, frowning, before grabbing her phone book and dialling Lulu Singer's number.

Malon settled stubbornly into a chair, unwilling to leave before getting things straight.

"Lulu?"

Zelda put the phone in speaker mode.

"Oh, Zelda, how are you? It's been so long since we last saw each other!"

Zelda and Malon exchanged looks. Lulu's soft, caring voice was exactly like its owner. It was impossible to stay irritated with Lulu Singer.

"I'm fine, thank you. Lulu, I'm with Malon right now. She, Anju and I have been wondering what was going on with that newspaper article. You posed for it. You know about it."

There was a long, heavy silence on the line. Lulu's voice came through at last, but her answer was less than satisfactory.

"I'm sorry, Zel'. I… Can't tell you anything about why you three were put there."

"But—" A red light blinked on the telephone cradle. "Be right back, Lulu. I've got a call coming through." She shifted lines. "Zelda Harkinian, hello?"

"Zelda!" There was a wheezing voice that both Zelda and Malon recognized at once. Zelda buried her face in her hands, rubbing her frowning forehead. "What in Hyrule is going on?"

"Penthurst," she sighed, "Before you start—"

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't ever make a move without concerting with us first!"

"I know—Pen, I'm working on figuring it out right now. I've got someone on the phone."

"You better find out what happened, Zelda, because if we figure that you did this stunt on your count, we could get you fired for misinformation."

"Shut up, Pen. That's bullshit and you know it." She clicked him out, refraining from screaming. "Lulu?"

"Sweetie, I'm really sorry but I can't tell you."

"Maybe I'd have more luck with the others on the list?" Zelda prodded.

Lulu's line went silent again. Then, slowly, she said faintly, "You could always try."

"Well then," Zelda said, sarcastically, "thank you for nothing."

"I'm sorry."

Lulu hung up. Zelda dialled again. Malon, eyes closed, had covered her face with her fingers, taking deep breaths.

"Nabooru Spirit. Who's it?"

"Nabs, it's Zelda."

"No shit!" Nabooru drawled, genuinely happy. "How're you, girl?"

"Not so great." Zelda had just finished penning down on a notepad the list of women on the addition. She made a small X beside Lulu Singer's name. "To cut to the chase, I want to know who paid for that top ten this morning. You posed for it, so you know more than you'll let on."

Nabooru audibly clicked her tongue. "Nayru, honey, I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me or you don't want to?"

Malon had just snapped a pencil in two. Zelda snatched the pieces from her, waiting for Nabooru's response. She did not disappoint.

"Try someone else, honey. I'm not allowed to tell you."

"What?" Zelda asked, stunned. "Not allowed—"

"Bullshit," Malon screamed, hitting the cradle button. "Try Medli Flight!"

Zelda, feeling dread creep into her gut, dialled as she commanded. Malon too looked anguished. Anju stepped into the office, holding two Rito carton take-out boxes, and she was pale.

She said, "A woman asked me to let her family into one of my hotels for free because she was homeless. She saw the newspapers and knew I was the CEO. I was on my way back here," she breathed. The speakerphone indicated that Medli Flight hadn't responded to the first two rings of her phone.

"Oh, Anju…" Malon seemed to calm down. "We're going to find out who the moron who did this was."

"Medli here, hello?"

"Oh," Zelda snapped to attention. "Medli. It's Zelda."

Suddenly, Medli's voice started to quiver. She seemed taken short, and she looked pressed to put the phone back. "Oh, um, um, Zelda, hi! Look, I know that you want explanations, but—"

"Let me guess. You don't want to tell me?"

Medli sounded genuinely sorry. "Zelda, you have to understand. I'd tell you. I swear I would. But… B-But I promised I wouldn't… Oh Din, you know I adore you. I mean, you're a great person."

Medli seemed truly apologetic. Zelda, Malon and Anju exchanged looks. Then, gaze softening, Zelda said, "It's okay, Medli. It's alright. Look, I've got to make a few more phone calls, so I'll hang up."

"Okay, but Zelda?"

"Yes, Medli?"

"If you want to call the others on the list… They won't tell you any different."

Zelda, patient, felt her anguish grow greater. "Are you sure? You mean that it was all orchestrated? That you're part of the scheme against Anju, Malon and I?"

"Oh!" Medli exclaimed, voice cracking. "No! No, Zelda! You know everyone on that list adores you girls!" There seemed to be a smile in her tone now. "We wouldn't have done it if we hadn't been sure that you'd be okay."

"…Medli…"

"Gotta hang."

"What—Wait! Medli! Damn..." Zelda rubbed her closed eyelids. "Hua… What do we do now?"

Anju slumped in her chair. Malon was perplexedly munching on Goron noodles. She poked at them with a grim look.

"What now? I say we call Aryll Forester. Last time, her brother got onto the list. Maybe she'll be more talkative."

Zelda sighed. "I lost the Foresters' number a long time ago. Well, actually, it was written on the contract—Oh my Din."

"What?" Both Anju and Malon looked up suddenly. Zelda turned to the drawers on the side of her desk, and pulled the first one out. She searched through a stack of papers before finally pulling out the dreaded scrap of a contract she and Link had signed.

"Here it is," she breathed. "It's all so simple!"

"Well, what?"

Zelda's gaze hardened. She looked up at Malon. "It's all his doing. I didn't think about it, but when you pause and put it together…" She slammed the paper hard on the desk, and now, she spoke rapidly, hardly taking a breath, voicing her thoughts as her brain put two and two together. "Link orchestrated this. He paid for the extra on Monday and for this extra today. The contract dealt with our personal reputation. He must have understood that promotion wouldn't come unpaid, so he had the newspapers write something up." She frowned then, sitting back and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I don't understand why he had them put us even, though. Now he lost his advantage."

"Was there anyone else who knew?"

"I don't think so. Not on my side, at least. Well, until Monday, actually." She shot Malon a look. "But you didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"Not a soul," Malon swore.

"Then who would help you out like this?" Anju asked. "And why would Aryll Forester, who obviously would root for her brother, actually go along with it?"

"That's why I thought maybe Link himself financed all this."

The three women remained in silence for a long while. Then, Zelda said, slowly, "I guess I'll have to wait until Friday night to find out."

"I can't believe he had the nerve to schedule an appointment with you. Not with all the trouble you've been having lately, with Dragmire and that dumb contract. Let me come along with you!" Malon said, aggressively. "Just so I can beat his handsome face to a bloody pulp."

"I'll be going alone," Zelda said, gently but firmly. "I need to clear things up with him and settle a few conditions."

_

* * *

Thursday, Hexember 6th, 367.  
__11:23 AM.  
__Time Corporations Building, West Castleton._

"What you're suggesting, Forester," one of the administrators, a short and plump man, said, pushing his thick glasses up the bridge of his large nose, "is that we compete with the growing western force."

Around the executive table, Link saw all the men, in suits, all looking frighteningly alike, like clones. Meaty, pale, self-important, pinched, and wearing black and grey suits that had no specks of dust on them, they sat all around the table and faced him with no expression on their faces. Link felt like the only blob of colour, of life, in the room.

He scratched the tip of his nose, standing before them all. Slowly, deliberately, he said, "I'm only suggesting that we buy back the local companies."

"With what money?"

Link knew the administrator to be in charge of finances in Time Corp. While the man was brilliant, he was nothing short of unpleasant. Link pressed his lips together, nodding at him in acknowledgement, and, as ways of answer, told the whole assembly, with eyes clear of a man who had expected the question, "We have virtual funds put away in expectation of a catastrophe. With the inflation, the successful years and growth we've experienced so far, we have ten times the starting amount."

"And ten times the size of our company."

"But do we need that money? We're everywhere. Let's face it: the only way we could crumble would be through a popular boycott, and people don't need or want that. Let's say we add to that a couple mil' worth of local sub-companies, and we have a prominent—a more prominent—and successful corporation."

He waited for an objection, got none, and continued. "My point is, by buying those companies from Dragmire, and letting them strive, we would ensure that the national economy didn't choke. And we would get a nice percentage of their profits. If you ask me, the money is better off in Hyrule's pockets than in some western bloke's."

"Have you ever considered politics?" One of the men asked, his tone humourless. Link looked at him, and while his face was smiling, his tone was sharp.

"Are you saying you disagree with me," he struggled to recall the name, "Mr. Gilson?"

Another man leaned forward over the table, spreading his fingers out, palms up, rocking back and forth once, impatiently, like he had to go to the men's room, "Mr. Forester, as experienced administrators, we reserve the right to be… uncomfortable with such a bold move."

Link threw his hands out, grinning, "Men, men, where has your adventurous sense gone?" He sobered as he saw their unsettled faces. "I'm not asking for numbers. I just need your general opinion."

"I say," another suited man spoke up, "all those in favour of Mr. Forester's suggestion raise hands."

Link raised his hand without hesitation, looking around the room at his administrators. They were twelve. Nine of them raised their hands. Link smiled. He had the majority by three-fourths.

"All those in favour of a veto," he said, and two hands rose. One man had chosen not to pronounce himself.

"What do you suggest, Gilson?"

"I say we need to think it over."

"I say you have until tomorrow night to figure it out," Link answered back. "I'm not asking for unanimity. Nine out of twelve of us believe this is for the best and virtually risk-less."

"And I have no intention of changing their minds. But perhaps this all a bit hasty."

Link snuck a glance at the statistics he'd gathered early that morning. "I say we give you…" He pursed his lips, mentally calculating a delay, "Three weeks to make a final decision. On our part, we'll move ahead. In three weeks, you'll expose your point of view, and we'll respect it."

Gilson smiled. "Then go on right ahead, Mr. Forester."

"Thank you."

The meeting adjourned peacefully, and Link came out of the room last. Kafei accosted him. Link smirked. Kafei said, "Now you're being really nice."

Link, holding his folders under his arm, turned towards him as they walked together to his office, "What do you mean?"

"Don't kid me." Kafei nodded to the files. "Those are stats about Zelda Harkinian's W.I.S.E. You're planning on untying her noose, aren't you?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Link said, grinning. His eye belied him, but Kafei chose to let it go.

"Maybe you're becoming a mama's boy, aren't you?"

"I plead innocent until proven guilty."

They glanced at each other and laughed.

* * *

**That was part 1! Stay tuned. The second part is coming right up!**

**Love,  
CM**


	2. Part 2

**Second part up! Do enjoy! Same notes and warnings apply!**

**Hyrule Times  
Part 2/2  
By CM**

_Thursday, Hexember 6th, 367.  
__3:28 PM.  
__W.I.S.E. Building, North Castleton._

"Penthurst," Zelda said, her patience exemplary, "I just told you—"

"Zelda Harkinian," her publicist ground out, and three other of his associates nodded in time, "I just want the bastard's name. Let us sue him."

They were sitting in her office, and Zelda was tired of her long day. She had in her hands a list of updates and numbers. She pulled at her dress suit, adjusting the uncomfortable jacket around her waist with her elbow.

"I'm not going to let you." She glared at him. "This isn't about pride, Penthurst. Have negatives arisen?"

"That's not—" His obstinate speech exasperated her.

"Penthurst, just tell me the fucking numbers!" She slid the documents on her desk for Penthurst to see. She watched him smugly.

He looked furious, but obeyed his boss. "Since the extra went out, our numbers and offers have gone up by thirty percent."

"And you want to sue the one responsible?" Her thin eyebrow was raised.

This time, Penthurst rose to his feet, facing her. "This is a matter of law and is directly joined to my job. I'm your publicist, Zelda, and no one asked us permission for your name. You are registered!"

"Penthurst, this is about my company. Your assistants tell me that I've never been so popular. Instead of berating me and holding me back on work, why don't you just admit this is about your ego?"

"This is about you!"

"This is about work. Good afternoon, Penthurst."

"Zelda, you have to do something about the perpetrator of these—"

"_Good afternoon_, Penthurst."

Furious, her publicist left, a small storm of rage. Anju stepped inside the office, moving aside to let them pass. Her eyebrows rose high on her forehead, and her voice held a tinge of amusement when she spoke.

"I take it he still doesn't know who to send a pending lawsuit to?"

Zelda sighed, smiling tiredly, and slumped into her chair. With a groan, she said, "I want out of here soon, Anju. I'm going crazy."

"Hold until tomorrow night. You have your big date."

"It's not a date. It's a funeral."

Anju cocked her head to the side, and Zelda was sure that the woman was smiling. "How so? You have a meeting at Rito's tomorrow evening with the number one bachelor in Hyrule. He may be a jerk, but he's a smooth and handsome one." She handed her friend a lollipop. "Here. To keep your spirits up. I'd like it if you enjoyed yourself as much as possible."

"You're a traitor, but I'll forgive you. I need a big, long vacation."

"Hm, yes, with handsome escorts."

"Hell yeah."

Anju plopped down into one of the chairs. "I think I know what would solve your problems."

Zelda smiled. "Oh?"

"A nice shopping spree in West Castleton. If that doesn't get you riled up, I have no clue what will."

Zelda sighed. "That would imply I get out of this office…" Her voice trailed off, and she cocked her head at Anju, suddenly smirking. "I think you're right."

Anju shrugged. "Aren't I always? Besides, you have nothing to wear for tomorrow night."

This time, the blonde CEO frowned. "I beg your pardon?" she said, bringing a hand up to her collarbone, indignant, "Are you implying that one of my dresses will not do?"

"Oh, Zelda, they're all so official. What you want to do is knock Link Forester off his feet and make him eat out of your hand."

"I would rather not," Zelda laughed. "That would be messy."

"It would be dirty," Anju corrected her, and she ducked to avoid Zelda's hundred-rupee fountain pen. "Don't chuck things at me, Zellie! You know you've been dreaming of making Link Forester drop to his knees for a long time. It would serve him right!" She was giggling, and Zelda couldn't help but feel like Anju was right. Immediately, she sobered up and looked out her wide windows.

"It's hopeless, Anju. He's too egotistical to let me deal with my company alone. He won't let me go until he's gained my company." She buried her face in her hands. "This is my whole life and he's going to take it from me."

"Okay, now you really need to take your mind off things. You'll burn-out if you're not careful." Anju stood, tugging at her limp hands. "Come along. We'll pamper you, for once."

_

* * *

Thursday, Hexember 6th, 367.  
__5:28 PM.  
__87th street, West Castleton._

Malon ran up the street, barely brushing shoulders with the other business people and loiterers. She clutched her cell phone tightly, pressing it to her ear, holding her purse high on her shoulder. She spoke loudly.

"Yeah, I'm coming right over—I'm on foot, how fast do you think I can run?" She blew a strand of hair out of her face, checking her watch as she nearly jogged on the wide sidewalk. "Anju, you know that this cell phone's radioactive waves are burning my brain? I'm risking my life, here!" She was laughing now. She glanced down at her watch again. "Look, I'll be there in ten minutes max. Yeah, see you there. Don't move!"

She snapped her cell phone shut, and looked forward again.

She collided with someone's chest. A man's chest. She nearly fell backwards, but steadied herself in time. She looked up, ready to apologize, only to come face to face with Hyrule's top bachelor number four.

"Oh—oh dear," she breathed. He looked equally surprised. His large reddish brown eyes blinked, and a blonde, thin strand of hair fell in them.

"Malon London," he managed to blurt out, taking a step back to put a proper distance between them.

"Sheik Strike." Malon responded, trying to find a safe part of him to look at. To her despair, there was none: he was unsettling in every aspect, from his perfect blonde hair to his shiny black leather shoes. He didn't look like your average stand-up comic. He looked like one of those successful businessmen she had been shoving aside just fifteen seconds ago.

And she tried, without much success, to convince herself to hate him for being acquainted with Link Forester, that jerk.

He was equally ill-at-ease. Malon London, in real flesh and blood, was a lot cuter than any pictures could portray. Her pink lips looked moist and her red hair blew in the wind funnelled by the skyscrapers. She was a slight young woman, shapely, and her wide blue eyes shone with both shock and—adorable—indignation.

He tried to think of something to say.

"What are you doing here?" She suddenly asked, with the tone one used to ask why the aliens had come to invade the earth. Sheik couldn't help but smile.

"I'm walking," he said. "In the streets. Like a normal person would."

Malon furrowed a brow, and said, with an inclination she was getting a hold of again, "Oh? Link Forester doesn't provide his close acquaintances with limousines and chauffeurs?"

Sheik, understanding her barb, retorted, without losing his smile, "Only on holidays. I'd offer you a ride if it were the case, though."

Malon, surprised that he hadn't lost his good humour, asked, cautiously, "Why are you being so nice to me? What sort of—"

"Don't worry, Miss London. I'll be honest with you. In the event that I did have a limo, I'd offer you a ride, kidnap you, take you to another country, ensure you remember me, then deliver you right to your doorstep. But my dearest friend Link knows me too well. So I must resign myself to it."

Malon couldn't help the corner of her lips from twitching up. "I see."

"Perhaps I can accompany you to your destination instead. Would you like that?"

Malon's heart lurched, torn between her loyalties and the unexplained desire to be with Sheik just a few minutes more. Then, she said, "I'll have to leave you at the door."

"I understand," Sheik said, his serious tone betrayed by his delighted eyes. Malon felt her pulse quicken momentarily.

To her surprise, Sheik Strike offered her his arm, and she gladly took it.

Her guilt nagged at her for enjoying his warmth.

_

* * *

Thursday, Hexember 6th, 367.  
__5:34 PM.  
__Sheikah Boutique, West Castleton._

Anju grinned at Zelda as the blonde CEO turned on her heel and pouted, a live model. She clapped softly, giggling, even as Zelda threw the light scarf over her shoulder with a haughty flick of her hand. She walked up to her friend, fingering the edge of the jacket Zelda had donned, giddy with the excitement of shopping.

"This is a nice piece, but not sexy enough."

"I don't want to dress like a suck-for-a-buck beggar either, Anju!"

"Dear me," Anju shushed her, "Such vulgarity."

Zelda rolled her eyes, letting the scarf slip from around her neck into her hands. The saleslady took it with gratitude, pleased that such high placed women would come into her expensive store. She was about to suggest another skirt when the rich and heavy double doors of the designer boutique were pushed open. Zelda and Anju turned to look at the newcomer, smiling.

Malon's cheeks were flushed, and she graced them with a bright smile.

"Run much?" Anju teased. Flushing a deeper red, Malon turned her eyes to look at the shelves, avoiding their gazes.

"Um… Um, well, actually…"

Zelda laughed lightly. "Catch your breath, Malon. I need your opinion."

"No, I need her approval," Anju cut in. She turned to Malon. "This is not sexy enough, is it?"

Malon looked at Zelda's clothes, focusing on the task at hand. It seemed perhaps her lapse in loyalty would pass unknown. "It needs a lower neckline."

Anju raised her hands up, turning to Zelda with a triumphant, I-told-you-so look. "See? See?"

Zelda turned a defeated glare to Malon. "Traitor."

Malon tensed, eyes wide, but quickly understood that Zelda didn't know any more than anyone else. She relaxed after that.

"So we're deciding on the best way to knock Link Forester's socks off?" Zelda and Anju nodded, and Malon furrowed a brow. "Have you tried out a dress or two?"

"Five, actually," Zelda started, clearly intent on complaining, but Anju cut her off.

"She was perfect. I would have gone for a coppery colour, but blue is the best."

Malon smirked, sizing Zelda up. The blonde woman was looking through shelves. "I say we choose something that says, 'Up yours, asshole, get an eyeful, coz it's all you'll get'."

"My thoughts exactly," Anju nodded, grinning. They each went around the shop, searching on their own. Suddenly, Anju and Zelda heard Malon squealing. They looked over the low shelves and between the models, to see the redhead jumping up and down.

"Come here," she said. "I found the perfect gown."

Anju smirked. Zelda paled.

_

* * *

Thursday, Hexember 6th, 367.  
__5:41 PM.  
__Goron's Deli, West Castleton._

"You," Kafei said flatly, as Sheik came into the diner and sat at their table, looking gladder than usual, "are up to something."

Sheik shot him a wide grin, sliding into the bench beside Link, who was looking out the window absently. "Absolutely not."

"He got a show idea between last time we saw him and now," Mikau suggested.

"No. He found out the best way to take over the world," Kafei decided.

"Or maybe he fell for someone," Link said, still looking a bit out of it. Sheik turned to his friend, furrowing a suspicious brow.

"Who says so?"

Link shrugged, seeming to get to his senses. He smirked. "It's in your face."

Kafei leaned over the table and stared with a wide grin at his comic friend, "You met a girl? Okay. Dish it." Sheik crossed his arms, and Mikau laughed. "Is she hot?" Kafei asked, laughing too.

"None of your business," Sheik mumbled, looking away, and his three friends hooted loudly. They were interrupted by the arrival of food. Sheik was left without a plate. He glared accusingly at his friends. "You didn't wait for me to order!"

Kafei shoved some food into his mouth and shrugged. "You were late," he said, mouth full. "Out with some woman."

"Malon isn't some woman," Sheik exclaimed, and his friends turned to him. He looked away. "There. You've got her name. Food now?"

"Malon London," Kafei said, ignoring Sheik's plead. "You're dating Malon London. Zelda Harkinian's best friend."

Sheik looked defensive. "You say it like it's a bad thing." He turned to Link. "He doesn't mind, does he?"

Link shook his head grimly. "I don't mind."

"I know some New Year's parties that'll be awkward," Mikau snickered. He dug into his pasta dish gingerly, ignoring Link and Sheik's cold looks. Kafei too looked amused.

"All in all, we have a blooming love and a growing hate between the same four people." Kafei smirked. "I can imagine the double dates."

"I'd rather drag _you_ with me if it ever came to that," Sheik told him. "Despite how low you think of me. Malon would probably never forgive me for bringing Link with me."

Link frowned, trying to sound light. "Why are you all assuming I hate Zelda Harkinian?"

There was a long silence around the table. Suddenly uncomfortable, Kafei and Sheik looked at their blonde friend. Link looked serious, as though he would reprimand them, but he was in fact just concerned.

"Well, man," Mikau said, taking the conversation up for his two ill-at-ease friends, "you signed a contract to steal her company from her and basically ruin her social life."

Link said nothing, suddenly looking as though he'd been punched in the gut. Sheik said, "I'll be at the counter… to order food." And he quickly eclipsed himself. Link too slid out of the bench seat. He looked troubled.

Kafei and Mikau didn't hold him back. They could see from his face that he needed some time alone. Link left money on the table and left. From in front of the cash, Sheik saw his friend leave, feeling sorry for the man. Things hadn't been going as well as they should have, and it became obvious to the three dining men that Zelda was not the only one withstanding the burden of the contract she'd signed. Link too suffered greatly, and his shoulders seemed weighed down by either regret or dread.

No matter what they did, it seemed Link or Zelda were bound by the contract.

"You think he's going to surrender, or just go ahead and take the company?" Kafei asked Mikau, whose face was grim. They turned to Sheik, who shoved his wallet back into his pocket and ran after Link. Their eyebrows went up.

The air was cool, and already the west sky was turning a dull yellow. Sheik looked up and down the street, taking no time to find Link's hunched figure in the busy crowd. He jogged over to him. Strangely, Link was looking at the Castleton street with an empty, but not depressed look.

"Sheik," he said, in a voice that was resigned, "I think I'm in love."

Sheik pouted his lower lip, patting his friend's back. "Nothing unexpected, is it?" He steered his friend out of the way of a few harried businessmen, letting him lean against a brick wall. "Now what do you have in mind?"

Link said nothing, half-shrugging. He was thoughtfully gazing at the pavement. "I wanted to give her loopholes. And I did. But I don't know if… if she'll notice."

"Did you just stutter?" Sheik shot his friend a curious look. Link stared back at him. "Never mind."

"Are you friends with Malon London?"

Sheik gulped guiltily. "Look, man, I didn't do anything wrong. I just walked her to an appointment and had a lot of good time as I did—"

"So you have her phone number?"

"Um… Yeah. Why?"

"I'm going to need your help."

_

* * *

Thursday, Hexember 6th, 367.  
__7:58 PM.  
__Time Corporations Building, West Castleton._

"All in all," Mikau mumbled, "you're going to use your contacts again."

Link, who had given up trying to hide his sheepishness two hours ago, smiled at his friends. By now, most of the Time Corporations building was empty, save for the janitors. Link, Kafei, Sheik and Mikau lounged in Link's grand office, bathed in the lights of the city, drinking soda from the vending machine, eating chemically enhanced cheese flavoured crisps right out of the jumbo bag. Stuffed, Sheik sat back in Link's executive chair, and said, with satisfaction, "This is falling on my hips."

Link, from his position as he sat on his desk, said, simply, to Mikau, "Have I ever failed using my contacts for a good cause?"

"Can I ask a personal question?" Kafei rubbed the tip of his nose, looking up at Link from down in an overstuffed chair. He didn't wait for Link's answer. "Did you plan it all? Did you know this contract would force Zelda Harkinian back to you five years after university?"

Link bit his lip, looking out at the illuminated skyscrapers. "No. I didn't. I was furious with her when we parted. I had the firm intention of downing her."

"What caused this sudden change of sentiment?" Sheik asked, grinning.

Link shrugged, a tiny smile pulling at his lips. His friends exchanged looks. "I think I always loved her."

"And all's fair in love and war?"

"It was a war for love," Mikau said, looking into the emptiness, breaking into a humming fit, plucking at invisible and inaudible guitar strings. Kafei smiled amusedly, turning his attention back to Link. Link too was bobbing his head to an inaudible song.

"Put aside Mikau's burst of inspiration," Sheik said, "and tell me how you can possibly think she'll be good with you."

"She will if we succeed. We have less than twenty-four hours to do this."

"How can we possibly manage it?"

"Guys, guys," Link said reasonably, turning to them, "is there anything we can't do? I'm a leading power in the country's economy, Kafei is in politics, Sheik and Mikau have the people in their pockets… Together we could rip the place apart. And we have to do something as measly as place a few calls? Let's not worry without reason, shall we?" He waved them out. "Off home, all of you, and sleep on it."

They left one by one, doubting, Link's large office.

And none of them knew that Link himself didn't sleep very well that night.

_

* * *

Friday, Hexember 7th, 367.  
__9:56 AM.  
__W.I.S.E. Building, North Castleton._

Zelda dropped her purse in her executive chair, rolling her shoulders. Hanging on a hook by the door, behind her, was her dress, covered by a protective plastic cover, and she felt a panicky shiver run down her neck.

Tonight, she was meeting with Link Forester, the man who could crush her with a snap of his fingers. That gorgeous man, that cruel man, that perfect man.

She tightly closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. Not daring to look at what other bad news the day had in store for her, she avoided glancing at her desk as long as possible. Instead, she revelled in the feel of sunlight on her skin as it plunged in through the wall-to-wall windows. She didn't think stress would be good for her.

There was a knock at her door, and she reluctantly, opened her eyes again. When had she begun to fear interruptions?

"Miss Harkinian," her secretary said, peeking in nervously. "You asked me to get you a daily account of the sub-companies…"

Zelda felt a dead weight fall into her stomach. With the most peaceful expression she could muster, she turned and smiled at her secretary. It was a sad, resigned smile. "Of course. Here. Come. Have a seat."

Both uncomfortable, they sat face to face, and with anxious fingers, her assistant began to read aloud the transactions that had been done the day before, and early that morning.

"Mountain Rocks," her secretary said, "Dragmire. Snowhead Empress, Dragmire. Great Bay Co., W.I.S.E. Woodfall Trade, Time Corp. Hylia Lake—"

"Wait. What?"

Her secretary looked up. Zelda sat up in her chair, motioning for her assistant to repeat what she had just said.

"Miss Harkinian?"

"Did you say… Time Corp.?"

The young woman looked down at her notes, then nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. Time Corporations bought Woodfall Trade…um…Clock Market and…ah, Hylia Labs from Ganondorf Dragmire, yesterday, right before stock closes."

There was a long silence. Zelda's hand was covering her mouth and nose, her eyes boring into the opposite wall, and suddenly, the secretary heard mumbling. Slowly, it became clearer that Zelda was refraining from losing her temper.

Taking a deep breath, Zelda asked, "And this morning?"

"Time Corp. purchased Termina Fields and Waker Plains from Dragmire early at opening and is currently negotiating to buy Koroks Woods Industry. Estimates say that it's a won deal already."

"Time Corp. is buying all of the companies I'm associated with. What the heck is Link Forester planning?"

"I don't know, Ma'am."

Zelda took a deep breath again, and motioned to her secretary that she needed peace. Her assistant, with a weak smile, hurried out. Zelda waited for the door to close before turning to the windows and letting out a silent scream, pulling at her hair.

"Din bloody damn it," she mumbled. "Link Forester, you are so going down."

It wasn't enough that he was winning the contract. He also had to crush everything she'd strived to build in five years. Overnight, practically. Was he trying to prove it by pressing her head between his heel and the pavement, making it throb?

She had no escape. Even if she found a way to slither out of the contract, he still had her in a tight spot.

She'd beat him to the ground tonight. Link Forester would not ruin her life. Not then, not now, not ever.

_

* * *

Friday, Hexember 7th, 367.  
__10:43 AM.  
__Time Corporations Building, West Castleton._

"Sir, we've got good news," Link's administrators greeted him with wide smiles when he came into the conference room that morning, after taking care of vague paperwork.

"Shoot," Link motioned with a hand, letting himself fall into his executive chair.

"We've negotiated the purchase of Koroks Wood Industry, and succeeded. We'd have enough budget to buy the Death Mountains ten times, see. We would like you to attend a press conference and then a function, tomorrow at 6:00 PM, to explain this sudden spurt of activity. There's been some concern that you'd be crushing W.I.S.E., and for our image, it would be best if—"

"Just put it onto my agenda," Link sighed. "You'll drill me tomorrow, if need be. No talk about W.I.S.E. today." He felt a sick feeling whenever he thought about the evening the day had in store.

"Ah… Uh… Very well…"

"Men, do any of you know what legal conditions bind the signers of a contract that wasn't taken in witness by a notary? Where's our legal council?"

"Here, sir," one of the men spoke up. "Could you precise what type of contract this is?"

When Link walked out, his pace was heavier than when he came in. There would be no second chance after today. They couldn't mess up.

_

* * *

Friday, Hexember 7th, 367.  
__10:49 AM.  
__W.I.S.E. Building, North Castleton._

Anju, upon ensuring that Zelda's secretary would deliver the CEO a pack of documents, prepared to leave. She shouldered her bag, heading out of the office. Her cell rang, and she sighed.

"Anju Stoke."

"Miss Stoke," an unknown male voice said, making her pause in front of the elevators, "Good morning. My name is Kafei Dotour. I think you've heard of—"

"Yes," Anju's voice was cold, despite how well she remembered Kafei's handsome face from the newspaper, "I know you."

"Ah," Kafei seemed to smile on the line, resigned. "I see. Well, listen, Miss Stoke, I'm going to need your help."

"_My_ help?" Anju scoffed, pressing on the elevator button. It was on ground level, and she had a minute or two to wait. "How can you possibly—?"

Kafei cut her off. "Miss Stoke, we have little time to accomplish what we must—let's just say I seek to help Zelda Harkinian. Will that soothe your worries?"

"What?" The elevator was moving up the shaft, hitting level two. "Help Zelda?" She frowned, her ire melting away. "Why? How?"

"Meet me at Gerudo Bar at 12:30, and I'll tell you all about it. But please understand I would not joke about this sort of thing."

Anju hummed, licking her lips. The elevator was almost there. "I'll be there."

"Good morning, and tell no one about this," and Kafei hung up. She snapped the phone closed, slipping it into her bag again. The elevator was there.

_

* * *

Friday, Hexember 7th, 367.  
__10:56 AM.  
__W.I.S.E. Building, North Castleton._

Malon was in the lobby of the W.I.S.E. building when her cell phone rang. She rummaged through her purse in search of her cell phone, and when she finally found it, she didn't check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Miss London?" She recognized Sheik Strike's smooth voice at once. Her cheeks flushed with colour.

"Why, hello, stranger."

"Where are you?" Malon frowned. Sheik sounded worried. She voiced her concerns. Sheik said, "I need to see you. As soon as possible."

"My, my, in a hurry aren't we?"

"Yes—I mean, no! Well, yes, but no."

"Listen," Malon said as she entered the elevator. "I can't speak with you too long, I'm in Zelda's building. What day do we—"

"Today. Noon. At the Subrosia Café, in North Castleton."

"Oh, chic, aren't you? Well, fine, I—"

"Good. It's very important. Thank you." And he hung up abruptly. Malon stared down at her phone with a mix of curiosity and annoyance. With a muttered 'Fine,' she stepped out of the elevator and came face to face with Anju. The two young women froze. Anju motioned at the cabin.

"Um, I was…"

"Going down?" Somehow Malon's voice was high-pitched. Anju nodded, tongue-tied.

As they awkwardly brushed shoulders to exchange places, Anju said, "Um, don't expect me for lunch—"

"No," Malon hurriedly said, smiling, "Me neither. I have, uh…"

"A business meeting!"

"Yes, a business—very important—I can't—"

"Exactly, me neither."

Malon nodded, at a loss of what to say. Anju, too, seemed impatiently to wait for the elevator doors to slide shut. At last, the cabin dinged from within, and they almost sighed in relief. They waved at each other awkwardly and at last, the elevator doors closed.

Malon punched a short reminder into her cell phone. She would not miss Sheik Strike today, no matter the cause.

_

* * *

Friday, Hexember 7th, 367.  
__11:53 AM.  
__Subrosia Café, North Castleton._

Sheik had expected a short delay to accomplish his duties as a friend, but had not expected the harried panic they all put on his shoulders. He'd arrived at the café early, if only to escape their insanity. Kafei had taken to walking to and fro, holding his cell phone anxiously, pacing in the office, and though Mikau was silent, he plucked over and over at the same strings on his guitar, eyes glazed and distant. Link, on his part, was busy with his admin board, signing exchanges, contracts, licenses, taking from Ganondorf Dragmire his companies, one by one. And when he was not anguished on the company well-fare, he panicked about insignificant details.

Even for Sheik, whose nerves were on the solid side, all the tension in the air was unbearable. He was a humorist, and by nature hated anxiety.

Thus, he'd come to the appointment early. He waited at a small table for two, sipping on a tall glass of water to soothe his frayed nerves.

And then, Malon London strode through the doors. Sheik forgot to drink.

She scanned the room anxiously, spotting him almost instantly. Unsure, he stood, watched her as she made her way to him. He took her in, offering her a seat, and she shot him a radiant smile. At last, he could give rest to his weak legs. He almost fell into his chair. She snapped her fingers. The waiter nodded. Sheik noticed she had not even spoken a word to get her order. He raised a pale blonde eyebrow.

"A regular, I see?"

She shrugged, placing her purse on the seat next to her. "I work in the domain. And besides," she shot her companion a thin smirk, "the espressos in this café are exquisite."

Sheik, throat suddenly dry, forced a smile and shakily ordered a latte. Malon's smile was stretched to one side, amusedly. "No espresso?"

"Ah, um… no... actually." He looked particularly uncomfortable. She laughed.

When the waiter had both their drinks settled on the table and had gone, Malon took a small sip from her mug, then held it near her lips and asked, blue eyes turned to Sheik, "Now. Why the morning urgency?"

Sheik, who had taken to avoiding her gaze, took a second to remember what he was doing here. Oh. Right. He wasn't simply enjoying coffee with the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. He had something he needed to do.

Damn.

He had the desire to holler 'To the dark realm with it!' and kiss her ravishingly, spilling the coffee all over the table, but his loyalties put him in his place. He was torn: Link, unfortunately, still was more important at the moment.

Sheik, as he gathered his thoughts, also put aside multiple curses to scream at Link later on.

"Miss London, I have information which, while seemingly absurd, may save your friend, Zelda Harkinian's company and reputation."

_

* * *

Friday, Hexember 7th, 367.  
__12:36 AM.  
__Gerudo Bar, West Castleton._

Anju Stoke didn't drink alcohol. Kafei Dotour offered her a glass of water, understanding that if this little expedition did not work, Sheik ought to be pretty damn convincing on his end to cover both their butts.

Anju Stoke, Kafei Dotour saw, was prettier than the pictures had said. Anju Stoke, Kafei Dotour knew, would be his downfall.

Anju Stoke, Kafei Dotour realized, was the sort of person you took to a luxurious restaurant and gently kissed in the rain. He hated the thought. He hated the idea—so corny, so dumb, so stereotyped—it was far too interesting to him for normalcy.

He was screwed.

Sheik really would have to cover for both of them.

She took a patient sip of her glass, watching him fidget under her stare. Then, with a tiny, ever so tiny smile, she asked, "What may I do for you?"

Kafei took a long swig of his drink, then shot her an embarrassed grin.

_

* * *

Friday, Hexember 7th, 367.  
__3:45 PM.  
__W.I.S.E. Building, North Castleton._

Zelda paced in her office. She wondered why she bothered to come in. No one had entered her office since Anju had left and Malon dropped by to hand her a video disk she'd wanted to see for a while. It sat on her elegant desk, and beside it, lying flat on the surface, was her evening dress. She glanced at it every now and then, wondering how things had come to this.

Link was the sort to toy with people, apparently. She hated him for it.

In her recycling bin sat the morning's list of connections, and just thinking about it gave her a headache. One by one, Time Corp. had taken her associates from Dragmire during the day, and while she felt like any victory against Ganondorf Dragmire was a lifetime achievement, she hated Link for it. He'd gone so far… He wanted to choke her. What other explanation was there?

She grabbed a fistful of the beautiful lavender fabric, wishing only to throw it along with the paperwork. Just looking at it made her feel frightful.

It was a beautiful piece, for certain, and it looked, to be honest, stunning on her slim, shapely frame. White pearls made intricate patterns on the lower border, near her ankles, and over the chest. It reached in delicate bands behind her neck. Anju had insisted that she upsweep her hair for the occasion, and Malon had lent her high heeled sandals. Combined with her golden skin and hair, it was perfectly lovely.

"Lovely," she mumbled, remembering her secretary's words.

Slowly, she released her hold on the soft, flowing fabric, and it whispered as it fell back on the desk.

Alone in her office with only the whispers of her dress to keep her company, Zelda was beginning to consider a quick withdrawal. Sincere with herself, she truly did not want to go see Link. To sit across from him and withstand his smug, victorious grin, drink wine in his loathsome company—she found the idea repulsed her. She could not fathom a world in which she hated Link Forester, and yet there she was, detesting the handsome bastard with a passion.

She drank in the sight of the dress, wondering why she even bothered.

Rounding her desk, she plopped into her chair, and with a strangled cry, buried her face in her hands, curling in her seat, shoulders quaking in silent sobs.

She hated him, she hated him, she hated— Oh hell…

What was the point? She could not muster ill will towards him, no matter how cruel he'd been. Something kept whispering to her that he was not to blame, and the thought made her cry more.

And, eventually, her anger faded to tearful despair.

She stayed a long time in quiet stupor, eyes glazed over, staring into nothing, thoughts strangely absent, roaming in other places, far and different. Shadows grew imperceptibly longer, voices spoke, somewhere distant, beyond that protective door, and she stayed silent.

And then, the phone rang, breaking her reverie with a shrill scream. She barely reacted to the sound, wiped her nose and eyes with a tissue, and picked up the receiver.

"Zelda Harkinian—"

"Zellie! It's Malon!"

"Hello, Malon," Zelda mumbled without much conviction. She was glad that Malon didn't seem to notice.

"Time for you to cheer up, girl! I have the bestest idea!"

"Tell me," Zelda sighed to humour her friend.

"When you go to your little date with Link Forester," Malon excitedly declared, "you positively _need_ to knock him dead—" She giggled on the line, and Zelda discerned a male voice near Malon. She frowned. "Zellie? You still there?"

"Yes. Who is that with you?"

"Ah? Uh… oh," Malon went silent, as though she concerted with her companion, and finally she said, "Well, apparently, he's my boyfriend." There was no mistaking Malon's wistfully happy tone. "Anyway, as I was about to say…"

"Yes?" Zelda did her best to dissimulate her pang of envy at Malon's joy-filled voice.

"Zelda, I think I found a loophole to that contract of yours."

The blonde CEO said nothing for a long moment, and on the phone, she heard Malon's bubbling laughter as the 'boyfriend', whoever he was, made some joke or other.

"Really, Malon? And what loophole would that be?" It seemed this boyfriend made Malon turn to an airhead. Zelda wondered if her friend was drunk.

"Look, I can't really tell you now—I've got to catch my taxi—meeting and stuff. But I'll tell Anju to tell you—alright?"

Before Zelda even had the time to complain, Malon had hung up. Staring at her receiver, Zelda wanted to scream all manners of cusses.

Then, with a sigh, she put the phone down and glanced at the clock. Time had flied.

It was already 4:58 PM. She had roughly two hours to live.

_

* * *

Friday, Hexember 7th, 367.  
__5:02 PM.  
__Time Corporations, West Castleton._

Sheik and Kafei had, roughly, two hours to live, Link decided. And his grim thoughts were interrupted by Mikau rehearsing his opening notes. He glanced at his only companion, wondering why in the name of Hyrule he'd decided that practicing in Link's office would be a good idea. The CEO was practically murderous with anxiety.

It seemed that Mikau was too absorbed by his latest hit though, to notice the negative waves radiating from Link Forester. The CEO could practically hear the secretaries and other businessmen slowing down by the doors outside to hear more. And though the day was the most terrifying he'd ever lived, Link couldn't manage to be irked by Mikau's success. He smirked.

"Oi, oi," Mikau suddenly interrupted himself. "There's the grin I'd been expecting. So, you got anything to perk up about?"

"Not really," Link said, his smile fading. "But if you ever hear about Sheik and Kafei coming into the building, tell them they're risking their lives."

"Will do," the singer shrugged, returning to his rehearsal. Then, absently, he said, "You can't blame 'em though. They met two hot babes. You should've thought 'bout that before sending 'em off."

"I didn't think they'd screw up. I can't believe Kafei—quite possibly the most responsible of all of us, might I add—was the first one to give up. He dropped me like a dirty sock. This is bull. And Sheik—he was supposed to orchestrate everything backstage—Din. What in the dark realm am I doing?"

Mikau shot him a sceptical look. "Dude, not everything's going wrong. At least now Zellie Harkinian has equal chances against you—that's what you wanted. And you've got that evening suit there in the corner…"

They both glanced at the suit Link was to wear later on. Link opened his mouth to speak, but Mikau cut him off, imitating a squealing woman's voice.

" 'Oh, Lottie, I've never seen Link Forester look so handsome. That suit is definitely the best we've seen. And who's that on his arm—could it be…? Oh, dear! It's his younger sister, Aryll Forester! Oh, look how picture perfect those two are!' "

"I get your point," Link mumbled, remembering the excited paparazzi who'd commented on his appearance a couple of months before, at some event's red carpet drop-off. "But I don't see how that is going to save me from Zelda Harkinian's wrath."

"Well," Mikau said, plucking at three strings, "there's always the good ole' seduction mode."

"What would that be?" The CEO asked, glancing anxiously at his desk clock.

Mikau Blue turned to his friend and smirked a smile that had seduced millions of fans worldwide. "Honesty. The truth." Link stared blankly. Mikau cackled. "Well, what? It's not like you have a billion other solutions. Everything is screwing up. You tell her what you want, you let her scream at you, and then when everything is out, you tell her. _IIIIII looooooove yoooouuu…_" And there Mikau was off, playing another one of his older hits.

Link threw him a hundred rupee fountain pen.

"That'll never work."

"Why not?"

The simple question made Link freeze. Why not indeed?

He let out a long breath. "My dignity has now officially gone down the drain."

_

* * *

Friday, Hexember 7th, 367.  
__5:37 PM.  
__W.I.S.E. Building, North Castleton._

Anju sighed contentedly as she sat in Zelda's office. Zelda, in her chair, had a blank face.

"Anju, are you serious?"

"If Malon is to be listened to, then yes. Actually, I checked on the newspaper's site and there it was. 'Our _Most Eligible Bachelor(ette)s_ specials were in fact planned be released together. A limit in printing pages made us release them two days apart. We apologize for the delay."

"But that's bullshit—Link paid for the two articles."

"He did, and that's what's to wonder about."

Zelda frowned. Why would Link organize the two articles to be officially even in release date if he wanted to win her company? Why would he open such an accessible loophole?

And where did Anju and Malon hear about this loophole anyway?

As though she realized what thought train Zelda was following, Anju rose to leave.

"Um, I've got to go now."

"Huh. Yeah. That's right."

Anju looked sympathetic. "Zellie, you'll be just fine. You and Link Forester are even now. All you have to do is ask for the contract dissolution. Now," she whispered, "knock him off his feet." She glanced at the lavender dress they'd purchased together. "You're the prettiest of us, and you're smart and you're funny. You can seduce him around your finger, and you must." Anju smiled secretively. "I'm sure it's not as hard as it's cracked up to be. Link Forester, through all the grime, remains a quintessential man, and you are the epitome of perfection." Anju gave her friend a gentle hug. "You'll be just fine."

Zelda's friend walked to the door. As she was about to open the door and exit, Zelda's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"How long before you tell Kafei Dotour that you adore him, Anju?" And the smile Anju heard in the tone of voice told her there was no anger between them.

She left without a word.

Zelda was left in silence. She contemplated facts. If Link and she were even, then she saw no reason to go beg tonight.

She wanted to stand him up. She wanted to give him a taste of loneliness, exactly the way he had when she'd been left behind to study and watch him move out.

This time, she fought with even weapons. She wouldn't show—she wouldn't.

_

* * *

Friday, Hexember 7th, 367.  
__6:11 PM.  
__Time Corporations, West Castleton._

"She won't show," Link said, shaking his head even as he dressed. "I know it. She won't show."

Mikau watched his friend in a tux. A single sceptical eyebrow was raised high on his forehead. "But you will. You're a stubborn jackass and you will show up. You'll stay there and wait."

"You don't understand," Link said, panic rising slowly. "If she doesn't show, it means there's no chance for us to—I won't be able to stand it, Mikau."

"You're gettin' ahead of yourself, buddy. She hasn't even stood you up yet. You ought to trust her. She hasn't killed men before. Methinks she's still sensible."

Link felt his stomach curling over. He wondered how he'd manage to eat tonight. He had forty-five minutes to get to Plaza Rito in North Castleton. Fifteen would be enough. Until then, he had thirty minutes of panicking.

He'd have given anything to predict the outcome of the evening, just to prepare in consequence. What if she spilled fruit punch over his head? He'd need an extra suit.

Mikau saw him thinking too hard. He threw him his fountain pen back. The pen hit Link on the side of the head.

"Ouch! Mikau, that hurt, you moron!"

"Yeah, a hundred rupees tend to do that to a person. Give it a rest. You're gonna be okay. Women love you, you're rich and you've got sense. If she goes psycho on you, you'll just crush her as she deserves. And if not, be lovey-dovey. Either way she gets what she deserves."

Link forced a smile.

But what if she didn't show? That wouldn't crush her.

It would kill him.

_

* * *

Friday, Hexember 7th, 367.  
__6:35 PM.  
__W.I.S.E. Building, North Castleton._

"I don't wanna go," Zelda fretted petulantly. She'd reverted two minutes ago into a childish fit and Malon or Anju's efforts were useless in trying to get her to think clearly. They stood in a line in front of Zelda's private restroom's mirror. Zelda was outfitted in her lavender dress, and of course it fit her as well as the day before. Malon had fixed up her hair, and she was radiant in very light make-up.

But her anguish made her features contort into fear.

"Zellie…"

"I don't want to."

Anju contemplated her friends' reflections. They stared back at each other. A long silence stretched between them.

Tonight, everything would be decided, and both Malon and Anju understood Zelda's fear. But if she ran from it, they feared things would be worse. Zelda was shaking from head to foot, a tigress in the arctic. A lost soul in an unforgiving land.

"Zelda, it's your choice to stay," Malon finally breathed, as emotional as her friend. "But if you don't go…" Her voice trembled. "It could turn to bad stuff."

"Zellie, look. We'll let you figure it out. Right now it's only up to you." Anju tugged on Malon's designer sleeve with a praying look. She kissed Zelda's forehead, and Malon hugged her tight. Then, the two left hurriedly, escaping the fearful look of their friend.

Outside, rain had started to fall, as though to mirror Zelda's emotions.

Zelda sat on a stool.

And took off her earrings.

_

* * *

Friday, Hexember 7th, 367.  
__6:56 PM.  
__Plaza Rito's front, North Castleton._

Link's heart was beating in his ears. He was waiting on the elegant front step of the restaurant, and he kept gazing at his sides, examining the umbrella covered walkers, hoping to find among them his date for tonight. It was still early, and he checked his watch every thirty seconds. Rain pattered heavily on the arched canopy overhead. A few cars had passed by close enough to splash his shining shoes, but not much more.

He wanted to see her. It ate at him, and his anxiety grew.

Five minutes passed, then ten, and still no sign of her. A doorman offered him to come inside, but he refused. He was beginning to despair. It was dark already. City lights brightened the wet pavement and cars' headlights brightened the raindrops as they passed. There was hardly anyone left on the street. The doorman kept shooting him sympathetic looks, but Link didn't feel comforted. What would the man know of his personal hell?

He checked his watch. 7:25. Would she truly not come?

Disappointment. Utter and complete disappointment overwhelmed him. He wanted to call Sheik or Kafei or Mikau and ask them to bring him to a bar, but he knew they'd all say the same. Stay until you're sure she's not coming.

But Link knew. She wasn't going to come. She wasn't…

And then, a ray of hope. There was a figure running on the other side of the street. A figure holding a city coat close around her body, with heeled sandals. She looked drenched, but in that moment, Link had not seen a more beautiful woman.

She stopped when she was just across the street and hurried in front of a car. She reached his sidewalk and slowed. She had only thrown her coat over her shoulders. She looked frozen, and she was breathless. Their eyes met.

Link smiled his most heartfelt smile. It seemed to shock her.

Between breaths, she said, "I… almost didn't come…" And she looked at a loss to explain why she even was there, standing in front of him. He could not care less. He offered her his arm, and she took it, if only to take some of his warmth.

He pushed open the door for her, ushered her in. The doorman took her wet coat with a welcoming smile, shooting Link a cheery grin. Link did not return it, but his eyes were laughing.

In the light of the lobby, he took her in. There were no words between them. She looked as impressed as he was. She lowered her eyes. Immediately, the meaning of their reunion came back. She took a step backward.

"Table for two?" The waiter asked, and Link nodded tightly, lips pressed together. They followed the man over to a quiet corner. A single candle in the middle of the table, along with elegant place settings, made Zelda and Link even more uncomfortable. The waiter seemed to assume they were on a date. He lit the candle. As soon as he left, Link pulled out Zelda's chair and she hesitantly sat.

"I'm glad you came after all," Link said in all sincerity, close to her ear. He breathed in her scent. She had not changed. She still was familiar, but the distance that had grown between them, her inaccessibility, had made her even more beautiful.

A shiver ran down her spine as his fingers brushed her nape by inadvertence, and her thoughts went back to their laugh-filled days, back when they studied and worked together. He'd become, if it was possible, even more handsome as the years had made him mature into a full-grown man.

Gone was their uncertainty. They'd become confident and responsible adults. They had control over their lives and played at society like the successful business people they were.

They were even.

Link found he didn't want to discuss the contract.

And she had to bring it onto the table, of course.

"Alright, Mister Forester," she said, and if she noticed him cringing, she did not show it, "I'd like to finish with this business as soon as possible."

Mouth dry, Link was glad when the waiter came to take their orders. He motioned to the waiter five fingers, and the man smiled, bowed, and left, leaving Zelda unsure.

"What did you order?"

"Five courses," Link grinned, making her uncomfortable. "I heard their entrée, Hylian Loach, is a delight for the taste buds, and I was curious to try it out."

"Hylian Loach? Are you sure that's the entrée?" She breathed. "But that costs a fortune!"

Link shrugged. "It's not like we can't afford it."

She snorted to avoid laughing. Her eyes were kept averted from his, and this allowed him to examine her to his heart's content. He couldn't help a compliment.

"I'm glad you dressed up. You're… stunning."

"So I'm told."

"Yes, I'm sure I'm not telling you anything new."

"Actually," she said, forcing a smile, "_you_ are. Now, can we please focus on the task at hand?"

Link felt his stomach twisting. "Oh, come now, Zelda, haven't I ever told you that you were pretty before?"

"Never," she declared. "Trust me. I'd remember."

Link felt guilty. He'd had thought her beautiful a thousand times, and not once had he told her so? What sort of friend was he?

"Mister Forester," she said, snapping him harshly back to reality, "Enough social talk. I am here strictly on business, and I would like to get this over with."

Link said nothing. She took it as a sign to keep going.

"Alright. Five years ago we made a bet. This bet was sealed by a contract we both signed. We both agreed to the terms. We both played fair…" At this her voice got lower, but she maintained a cool appearance. Link's blood heated up slightly. "And we now have to hold to our bargain." Her voice, he thought, had then cracked, but a single breath had been enough for her to regain composure. "It is my understanding that you have been heard of in the newspapers before myself. According to our terms, you have thus won. This signifies you have the right to take my company, as per our agreement. However…"

Link looked up. Would she ask to dissolve the contract before he even offered it? Or would she use the loophole he'd provided?

"I must ask you to wait another month for me to put my affairs in order. After this, we will follow the procedures step by step in order to affiliate my company to your corporation. I hope that does not bother you too much?"

His jaw almost dropped to the floor. Was she serious? Was she really going to follow through with the contract? No, no, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen!

"And if a month is too much, I suppose I can hurry things to three weeks, but not more. In fact, I—"

"Wait," he cut her off. And they paused as the waiter placed the large, beautifully cooked plate of food between them. As soon as he was gone, Link continued. "Zelda, I—"

"Could you please call me Miss Harkinian?" She asked, and it was like she was aiming to hurt him. He took a calming breath and spoke again.

"Miss Harkinian," the title sounded bitter on his tongue, "I'm afraid I haven't—"

"Mister Forester, this is already hard enough on me. If we hurried things, we could—"

"I don't want to have this contract!" Link blurted out, suddenly. His words plunged them into deep silence.

Zelda's face was pale. "Are you kidding me?"

He rubbed his forehead. "Zelda," he said.

"_Miss Harkinian_."

"_Zelda_," he insisted, and she glared at him furiously, "I need you to understand. There were loopholes in that contract."

There was a silence. Carefully avoiding his gaze now, Zelda was flushed, like she wanted to scream. She put down her fork.

"Mister Forester…"

"Zelda, I don't want this contract anymore!"

She glared at him; he saw hurt and anger in her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was shaking. "Mister Forester, it's hard enough on me to accept the contract with dignity, but if you're going to pull a pity act on me, my financial advisor will be in touch with you Monday morning and that's the end of it."

He saw her reach for her purse, and he stood. Before she could leave, his hand had caught hold of her wrist. He hissed at her, "You can't possibly accept that dumb contract." His eyes flickered with uncertainty as she shot him a withering glare. "You can't possibly…"

"Enough." Her voice was sharp. He saw the brilliant career woman she'd become. "This has gone on for long enough. I am tired of your toying with me, my money, my company, my relations… my feelings!" She barely stopped to breathe. "This contract binds us and you won, so I won't procrastinate. Do you want my signature?" She asked, glancing down at his hand circling her wrist.

She let the question hang. Link's face had turned to ashen stone. Voice hard, he said, "Zelda, you're making a scene. Sit down, let's talk this over."

"What is there to talk about—?"

"Everything!" Link exclaimed. "Zelda, we've gone so long without a word and I don't know you anymore! I don't know your friends, your hobbies, your dreams and I'm telling you I don't want to follow through with that contract!" He took a breath. "And you can't tell me you want to hand me your company because you don't. It's your life, your everything, and that's got to be the only thing I know about you, actually, so don't throw me off, or you'll lose me." He took a deep, calming breath again. "Now please sit down, let us talk this over."

She shook his hand off her arm and sat, without his help this time. Bitterly, she said, "Don't waste my time."

"Do you know why I even suggested the contract in the first place?" Link asked, feeling his heart slowly dying. He wanted to be honest with her, and then he'd disappear from her life.

"You were angry with me."

"I wanted to see you again, actually." Link sighed. "I knew we wouldn't be able to see much of each other in the future, and I thought a bet would seal a meeting for us someday. I hadn't expected you to be so successful that you'd actually be prominent in your field and that this contract would represent such high stakes."

"You underestimated me."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll admit to it."

"Thank you for nothing, then."

He ignored her comment. He stared at the tablecloth, feeling his heart shattering. "In fact, I will not take your company from you. I don't want to, and you can't force me to take it. All I wanted…" At this, he weakened. He didn't want to say it anymore. She's destroy him for good if he did. Did he really want to give her more leverage against him?

To the dark realm with it.

"All you wanted…?" She waited.

"All I wanted was to dine with you once more," Link said softly. "But clearly you don't feel the same way." The next words cost him his happiness. "You can leave now, actually, if you still want to. I won't hold you back. I wanted to see you again, and I did, but if my disgusting company repulses you this much, I can't keep you from escaping it…"

He fell into a profound silence. He waited to hear her chair legs scrape on the floor, for her heels to click away and for her silhouette to disappear from his sight, never to be seen again. He waited.

And she did not stand.

He heard her fork picking at the Hylian Loach. His eyes rose.

She was slowly munching on a bite. His heart climbed into his throat. Then, with a slow nod, she said, appreciatively, "Rumours were right. This thing is delicious."

Complete and utter joy filled him, so much that he thought he'd burst. He couldn't help a relieved cry when she shot him a gentle smile. He wanted to kiss her. To the dark realm with manners. Who gave a shit anyway?

She held up a hand as he was pushing his chair back. He paused. Once she was done swallowing her bite, she said, "Link, I wasn't supposed to come. We were even, the contract would have been cancelled out anyhow. But I figure…" She smiled softly and picked a new bite. "I owed you my company tonight anyway. So there you are."

"I won your company," he blankly repeated, too stunned and happy to even care for his unguarded expression. Then, with a dumbfounded chuckle, he said, "You're the only one I can imagine who would play with words in order to kill me."

"That's why you love me, isn't it?"

"Precisely."

"Fantastic."

"My thoughts exactly."

They fell silent, and shared a secret smile. Then, Zelda said, motioning to the plate of food on the table, "Well? Aren't you going to help me finish this?"

"Always."

_

* * *

Monday, Hexember 10th, 367.  
__11:06 PM.  
__Time Corporations, West Castleton._

"Hyrule's Sexiest Couple?"

"No, no, no," Sheik corrected Malon. "Hyrule's Most Predictable."

"You're kidding."

"Absolutely not."

"Hasn't the whole story gotten out yet?" She asked. Her boyfriend laughed wholeheartedly.

"Of course not. It's between him, her, and the exclusives. The rest of Hyrule actually believes they were easily predictable."

"This is unreal."

"Isn't it?"

"What else is there in the article?"

Sheik shrugged. "A tiny bit of news about a certain Malon London who fell head over heels for the charm and wit of humorist Sheik Strike. Oh, and a certain Kafei Dotour who wishes to romance Anju Stoke. Nothing new."

"And what does the Hyrule Times say?"

"That I'd like to see you tonight." Sheik pulled her close. "I'll take you to a world tour of my apartment." His tone was laced with suggestion. He waggled his eyebrows, and it destroyed the subtlety of it. She laughed outright.

"Come along now," he breathed, stealing a kiss from her lips. "I have no clue what the Hyrule Times says. Let's buy it together."

"Fine then."

"I'll hire a limo."

"Oh, you really got me now."

"I know. I'm a humorist. I know how to seduce women."

Their voices, loud and lively, were drowned out by the sound of passing cars, of humming conversation and honks in the distance. Over the tall buildings, the sun was rising high for noon, and a new week had started, full of gossip and news. And somewhere beyond the rooftops, it was someone else's turn at happiness, someone else's turn to understand…

There is no such thing as a bad decision.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this time, folks. Do leave a message after the beep and tell me what you thought about it, aye?**

**I mean it. Review if you liked it!**

**Love,  
CM**


End file.
